Tout contre moi
by Orely
Summary: Slash FWHPGW Harry finit ses vacances d'été au terrier, sous l'oeil avide des jumeaux. WARNING : INCESTE & SLASH.
1. Ch 1 :: Arrivée prématurée

Titre : Tout contre moi

Auteur : Orely

Warning : R - Slash (relations entre hommes) et **inceste**. Si cela vous dérange, ne lisez pas.

Disclaimer : les personnages d'HP appartiennent à JK ROWLING.

Pairing : Fred/George/Harry

**Tout contre moi**

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée prématurée.

-Freeeeed, Geoooorge, descendez y'a Harryyyyy ! cria une voix en bas qui devait être Ginny.

George me regarda.

-Déjà ? Mais je croyais qu'il ne serait là qu'à la fin de la semaine …  
-Oui, moi aussi …

George me sourit malicieusement.

-George …  
-Bah quoi ? fit il d'un air qui se voulait innocent.

Mais qui n'était pas innocent du tout, je le savais très bien. A quoi bon résister de toute façon … George savait très bien que je pensais comme lui. Je lui souris à mon tour.  
On arrêta tout de suite ce qu'on était en train de faire - la fabrication de bonbons censés changer la couleur des cheveux selon l'humeur de la personne qui les mangeait - et on descendit silencieusement les escaliers. Harry était là, assis à la table à côté de Ron, notre petit frère qui était aussi le meilleur ami d'Harry. Il nous sourit en nous tendant sa main qu'on s'empressa de serrer.

-Content de te revoir Harry ! fit George avec son plus beau sourire.  
-T'as fait bon voyage ? j'ajoute en souriant aussi.  
-Salut vous deux, oui très bien merci, nous répond il en souriant lui aussi.

Notre mère arriva :  
-Harry, j'étais sur le point d'emmener Ginny et Ron en ville pour leur acheter leurs affaires scolaires. Tu veux venir aussi ?  
-Oui, merci Mrs Weasley.  
-Oh maman on peut venir aussi ? je lui demandait d'un ton peut être un peu trop suppliant.  
Tellement suppliant qu'elle a cru que j'avais quelque chose derrière la tête …

-Hors de question Fred, je te rappelle que George et toi vous êtes punis !  
-Mais …  
-Il n'y a pas de mais !

Elle sortit de la cuisine, suivit par Ron et Harry, qui nous fit un petit sourire de consolation.

-Pff tu parles d'une consolation ! murmura George.

Je lui souris, j'aime quand il sait ce que je pense.

-Allez viens … finit je par dire en lui prenant le bras et le tirant vers l'escalier.

On monta dans notre chambre et il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Je ris doucement.

-Hé, c'est pas si grave que ça, dis je d'un ton pas très convaincant.  
-Tu rigoles ! On aurait pu passer la journée avec lui ! rétorqua t-il en me faisait des gros yeux.

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer.

-La vie est trop injuste ! Hurla t-il.  
-Chhuut tu vas attirer Percy ! Tu sais bien qu'il lui faut du CALME.

Il sourit un peu et je vins m'allonger à côté de lui. Je me mis à rigoler d'un seul coup.

-Bah qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? me demanda t-il, étonné devant mon brusque fou rire.

Je ne put pas répondre tellement je riait et à travers mes yeux mouillés je voyais qu'il riait aussi.

-Fred, calme toi, fit il en arrêtant de rire.

Je réussis enfin à me calmer :  
-Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il me prend …

Il ne répondit rien. Je repris ma respiration.

-T'as vu, finit il par dire, hésitant, il est de plus en plus beau.  
-Ouiiiii !

Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de hurler, ce qui fit rire mon frère :  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il te mettait dans un état d'hystérie totale …  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il te mettait dans un état de frustration totale …

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne dit rien et me balança son oreiller dans la figure.

-Héééé !  
-Tu l'as mérité …

Je m'apprêtais à lui renvoyer l'oreiller, mais à la place de ça, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Il me regarda étonné et il poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Je vais jamais tenir, dit il en fermant les yeux.

Je me collai à lui.

-Il a grandi …, murmura t-il.  
-Ouais, c'est vrai. Ça fait combien de temps …  
-Un peu plus de deux mois qu'on l'a pas vu.  
-Et ses cheveux ont poussés …  
-Ce qu'il est mignon comme ça ….  
Il soupira de nouveau :  
-Quand je pense qu'il va dormir dans la chambre de Ron …  
-George !  
-Bah quoi ?  
-Arrête de fantasmer ! dis je en riant.  
-Je peux pas m'en empêcher … répondit il en se collant encore plus à moi.

Il passa un bras dessus mon ventre et vint coller sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. J'aime avoir son corps contre le mien, quand ses mains touchent ma peau. J'aime le goût de sa bouche, la douceur de sa langue, j'aime quand

-Hé, tu rêves ? fit il d'un ton moqueur.

Je hochai simplement la tête, je sais qu'il a deviné à quoi je pensais, et moi je sais qu'il y pense aussi. Tout le temps il y pense, c'est simple, mon frère est un véritable obsédé.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, et ça n'échappe pas à George.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? me demande t il d'un air vexé.  
-Hum rien …

Il n'aime pas quand je lui cache le moindre petit truc. Il déteste ça.

-Allez dis le moi …

Je ne réponds rien et je ne le regarde même pas. Il va insister, je sais qu'il va insister. Il est appuyé sur un de ses coudes, je suis allongé sur le dos. J'ai fermé les yeux mais je sais qu'il me regarde. J'ouvre les yeux, en effet il me regarde, il me sourit. Il a envie de moi, ça se voit.

-Rien d'important, je finit par dire, je pensais juste à …nous.

Il sourit encore, puis se mord tout doucement la lèvre. Je résiste jamais quand il fait ça. Et il le sait, bien sûr. Mais cette fois je ne céderai pas. J'aime le rendre fou de désir avant. Sans lâcher mon regard, il vient doucement poser sa main sur mon ventre, soulève mon tee-shirt. Il m'effleure juste la peau mais ça m'électrise complètement, je retiens mon souffle. Il vient lentement poser ses lèvres en dessous de mon nombril. Il n'ira pas plus loin, il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aller plus loin.  
Mais il fait descendre sa bouche dans le bas de mon ventre.

-George arrête !

Ma voix n'est pas aussi assurée que je l'aurai voulu.

-George on avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on recommence…  
-Je sais, dit il en relevant la tête.

Mais il vint quand même passer sa main sous mon short.

-George ! protestai je en enlevant sa main.  
-Oh allez, t'en meure d'envie toi aussi.  
-Non, c'est pas vrai, j'en n'ai pas envie !

Il vint poser sa tête contre mon torse. Enfin, il m'écoute.

-Alors pourquoi ton cœur il bat si fort ?

Je souris. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'entête à essayer de lui mentir. Il devine toujours tout, de toute façon.  
Mais là, il faut qu'on se calme. Il finit par se relever, et se dirige vers la porte.

-Et tu vas où ? lui demandai je.  
-Prendre une douche bien froide ! fit il en me souriant.

Je ris, et il sort. Ce sourire …  
On est dans cette situation depuis … depuis toujours en fait. Sauf que il y a quelques semaines, Ginny a failli nous surprendre. Là on a vraiment eu peur. Surtout que c'était la petite Ginny, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si elle nous aurait surpris. Alors on a décidé d'arrêter. De même plus se toucher ne serait ce qu'un millimètre de peau. Et j'avoue que ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. C'est trop dur de le voir sans le toucher. Ne serait-ce que le prendre dans mes bras. Je l'aime depuis trop longtemps.

&# **FLASH-BACK** #/ #&

-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL ! hurlèrent Fred et George en sautant dans les bras de leur grand frère.  
-Héé doucement petits garnements, fit celui-ci en riant.  
-Bon dieu, George, Fred, faîtes attention ! hurla Mrs Weasley. Bonjour Bill, comment vas tu ?  
-Très bien maman, fit celui-ci en la serrant étroitement dans ses bras.

Toute la famille Weasley s'était réunie dans le hall d'entrée pour accueillirent Bill qui revenait de Poudlard pour les vacances. Ils avaient ensuite fêté son retour comme il se doit, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
Les jumeaux avaient été mis au lit dès le repas fini, tout comme Ron et la petite Ginny, mais ne pouvaient pas s'endormir, trop excités par le retour de leur frère. Ils dormaient dans le même lit, comme d'habitude. Fred s'était collé à George malgré la chaleur de ce début d'été. Quelqu'un frappa à leur porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit puis se referma lentement, et une silhouette vint appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce.

-Et bien, vous dormez encore dans le même lit vous deux ? leur demanda Bill attendrit devant ses deux petits frères tendrement enlacés.

Ils hochèrent vigoureusement la tête en souriant, puis s'assirent dans le lit pour laisser de la place à Bill. Ce dernier s'assit en face d'eux.

-Dis, est ce qu'on sera obligés de dormir séparé à Poudlard ? demanda George, légèrement inquiet.  
Bill éclata de rire :  
- J'ai bien peur que oui …

Devant l'air dépité de ses frères il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
-Mais vous serez sûrement dans le même dortoir ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous avez encore le temps …

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à s'amuser, puis la petite amie de Bill vint en vacances chez les Weasley pour une semaine. Les jumeaux observaient les amoureux jalousement : leur grand frère aimait une autre personne qu'eux. Un soir, alors que toute la famille discutait dans le salon, ils mélangèrent leur sang en faisant vœu de ne jamais aimer personne d'autre que leur jumeau. George avait vu ça dans un film, sur ce bizarre objet moldu que leur père leur avait amené - qui n'était autre qu'une télévision. Cette promesse éternelle ainsi faîte, ils rentrèrent dans la maison main dans la main.

&# **FIN DU FLASH-BACK** #/ #&

J'ai du finir par m'assoupir car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il faisait presque noir, et George était à son bureau en train de préparer les bonbons magiques. Il avait allumé ma petite lampe de chevet. Je me redressai et George se retourna.

-T'es réveillé, marmotte ?  
-Ha ha.

Je m'approchai de lui et vint poser mes bras autour de son cou. Il bascula la tête en arrière pour s'appuyer contre mon épaule.

-Alors, ça avance? lui demandai je.  
-Bof. Y'a un truc qui m'échappe, fit il d'un air songeur. J'y arriverai pas ce soir de toute façon.  
-Hum surtout quand tu sais qui est dans la maison.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Je le lâchai pour aller m'asseoir sur son lit.

-Bon, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, me dit il soudainement.  
-Ah, et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?  
-Je sais pas.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Tu l'as déjà vu avec une fille ? continua t il.  
-Heu … non. George qu'est ce que t'as derrière la tête ?  
-Mais rieeeen, fit il en souriant. C'est juste que si tu l'as jamais vu avec une fille, c'est peut être que il préfère les garçons …  
-George !  
-Quoi ?  
-Arrête de rêver ! fit je en riant.

Je me levai soudainement et lui dis :  
-Allez viens, on va manger, j'ai entendu Ron appeler Ginny.  
-Pourquoi nous il ne nous appelle jamais pour manger ? fit il en se levant à son tour.  
-Parce qu'il sait que grâce à notre intelligence supérieure on peut comprendre sans qu'il nous le dise.

George eut un petit rire. Il me suivit dans l'escalier et on est passés dans la cuisine.

Il y avait juste Ron, Ginny et Harry.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda George en s'asseyant.  
-Papa et Percy sont au ministère de la magie pour une affaire importante, et maman les a suivis sous prétexte qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle pour je-ne-sais-quoi.  
-Et ils reviennent quand ? m'empressai je de demander.  
-Demain soir normalement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard à George qui fit de même. Il me sourit, et plongea dans son assiette pour essayer de cacher son sourire qui s'élargissait de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas retenir ses fous rires, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais là je suis étrangement rester calme. Enfin du mieux que je puisse faire après avoir apprit une telle nouvelle, nous étions tout seuls jusqu'à demain soir. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Non, non, fallait que je m'enlève cette idée de la tête. Je respirai un grand coup et me concentrai moi aussi sur mon assiette.  
Harry et Ron étaient en train de parler quidditch, Ginny regardait Harry et rougissait dès que ce dernier posait ses yeux sur elle. Il ne la laissait pas indifférente elle non plus. Je constatai avec surprise que George fixait lui aussi Harry et apparemment ça ne dérangeait pas Harry plus que ça vu qu'il lui souriait de temps en temps. Ron avait remarqué son petit jeu et me regarda interloqué. Je soupirai, les ennuis allaient commencés.

-Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ? m'empressai je de demander à George quand on eut finit de manger.

Ron et Harry était partis dehors, et Ginny était remonté dans sa chambre.

-De quoi tu parle ? fit il sans même lever les yeux sur moi.

Il était en train d'essuyer la table. Je m'appuyai contre le mur.

-George …Ron a remarqué.  
-Je sais, répondit il simplement.

A quoi bon lui parler, il ne m'écouterai pas de toute façon.  
Je m'approchai de lui.

-On va les voir ?

Il hocha la tête. On se dirigea vers le jardin.

-Tu sais je le fais pas exprès …

Il baissait les yeux en parlant. Je lui effleurai la main :  
-Je sais.  
-Comment tu fais pour faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Je ris :  
-J'étais pas calme du tout, mais ça tu n'as pas du le remarquer, tu regardais quelqu'un d'autre …

Il me sourit. On était maintenant proche de l'endroit où Harry et Ron se lançaient un ballon tout en volant sur leurs balais. On s'assit dans l'herbe, et George ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Je lui donnai un coup de coude et il baissa les yeux. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe.

-N'en profite pas pour le regarder à ta guise ! me lança t il.

C'est pourtant ce que je fis. Il fallait voir Harry sur son balai, il était si habile.

-Je me demande s'il est aussi habile partout … chuchota George à mon oreille.

Il s'était relevé sans que je m'en aperçoive.

-George ! dit je en riant, mais c'est pas possible tu penses qu'à ça !  
-Mais nooon pas du tout !  
-Hé les gars, vous voulez jouer avec nous ? nous demanda Harry.

Ils s'étaient posés et se dirigeaient vers nous.

-Non non, c'est bon, on se repose.  
-On a eu une journée épuisante, dit mon frère en souriant à Harry.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et ils vinrent tous les deux s'asseoir en face de nous. J'espérai de tout cœur que mon frère s'intéresserait à autre chose que Harry, ça allait encore éveiller les soupçons de Ron. Il a dû le comprendre car il s'allongea sur l'herbe afin de ne plus voir Harry.

-Et si on faisait un feu ? proposa Ron.

On acquiesça tous et Ron prononça une formule magique, et un feu s'alluma devant lui. On se déplaça pour se mettre autour. Je regardais les flammes danser dans les yeux d'Harry, ses yeux incroyablement beaux …  
Bon, je respire et je me calme.  
Ron me demanda où on était avec nos bonbons magiques. Je lui répondis tout en observant George qui regardait encore Harry. Oh, et puis de toute façon c'était son problème. Harry le regarda et lui sourit. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus du regard pendant de longues secondes.  
Ron ne semblait s'être aperçut de rien et regardait le ciel. J'observais mon frère et Harry, avec une pointe de jalousie je l'avoue … Harry finit par détourner le regard, et baissa les yeux. Était il gêné ?  
Ron se leva soudain et dit qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait qu'on rentre se coucher. Il n'était pas tard du tout et moi j'avais envie de rester mais ici, mais Harry se leva aussi et nous dit bonne nuit.

-Vous rentrez pas ?  
-Non non, on va rester un peu.

Je souris à mon frère. Cela m'étonnait toujours quand il disait les choses que je pensais.

-Bon très bien, lui répondit Ron.

Et ils partirent dans la maison. Je me tournai vers mon frère, il contemplait le feu, les yeux perdus. Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

-J'aimerai bien savoir ce que Harry pense …, finit il par murmurer.  
-Moi aussi …

Il me sourit puis me dit qu'il fallait qu'on dorme. On est montés dans notre chambre, puis on s'est couchés. Avant on dormait dans le même lit (bien qu'on en ait toujours eu deux à notre disposition), mais on a arrêté, vu les complications de nos " relations " …

&# **FLASH-BACK** #/ #&

-Maman ! hurlèrent Fred et George sur le quai de la gare.

Ils venaient de finir leur troisième année à Poudlard et avait hâte de retourner chez eux pour l'été. Leur mère les vit enfin et elle accourut vers eux. Elle embrassa ses fils, et ils retournèrent au Terrier. Ron et Percy étaient du voyage, eux aussi revenaient de Poudlard. Après avoir échappé à leur mère qui voulait connaître tous les détails de ces deux derniers mois au château, ils montèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre, épuisés mais heureux. Ils se laissèrent tomber chacun sur leurs lits. Puis se regardèrent soudain, se sourirent, et Fred se leva pour aller rejoindre son frère sur son lit. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de son frère :  
-Ça faisait tellement longtemps…

Pour toute réponse, George passa une main dans les cheveux couleur feu de son frère. Puis il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'en bas de son dos.  
Ils se sentirent tout de suite apaisés par leur douce étreinte et s'endormirent paisiblement.

Fred ouvrit lentement ses yeux que la lumière matinale du soleil vint éblouir. Il les referma un court instant puis se redressa lentement. Il avait le bras de George sur son ventre, sa tête dans son cou et leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Son frère dormait encore, et il s'attendrit devant son visage si serein. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux ce qui fit grogner George. Fred étouffa un petit rire et se replaça près de lui, se délectant de la douceur du souffle chaud dans sa gorge.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, George commença à bouger, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il eut le même réflexe que son frère, et les referma aussitôt. Il les rouvrit pour apercevoir deux yeux azur fixer sur lui.

-Bonjour …, lui murmura Fred.  
-Salut … bien dormi ? demanda George en baillant.  
-Parfaitement bien.

La chaleur battait son plein en ce début d'après-midi, Fred et George étaient installés sur le canapé du salon savourant une bière au beurre, pendant que le reste de la famille était dehors.

-Ils sont dingues de rester dehors par cette canicule …

Fred hocha la tête tout en replongeant dans son verre frais de bière au beurre. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux. George glissa sa main dans celle de Fred qui resserra son étreinte.  
C'est comme s'ils étaient deux aimants, irrémédiablement attirés l'un envers l'autre. Plus près, toujours plus prés, sans jamais réussi à satisfaire ce besoin. Sans jamais comprendre quel était ce besoin. Leurs cuisses et leurs bras se touchaient à présent. Ils se sourirent, ravis de cette proximité devenue si rare à l'école. Et sans le contact du corps de l'autre, ils étaient complètement perdus. Quel était donc ce frisson, cette douce douleur dans l'estomac, quel était ce vertige qui s'emparait d'eux ? Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient entendre la respiration de l'autre. George regarda son frère, ses yeux d'azur, un océan dans lequel il se noyait.  
Puis soudain, dans un mouvement rapide, Fred déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son frère.  
Il les retira aussitôt, choqué par son propre geste. Il baissa les yeux en rougissant un peu. Qu'allait dire son frère maintenant, il devait le détester ! Il osa relever les yeux vers George. Celui-ci lui sourit. Fred poussa un soupir de soulagement puis sourit à son tour et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son jumeau. Ils restèrent là, sans oser parler, de peur de briser la magie de ce nouveau sentiment qui les envahissait.

Depuis la cuisine, Bill avait observé chacun des gestes des jumeaux. Il avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux de stupeur, avait failli lâcher les bières au beurre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, entrouvert la bouche d'où aucun son n'avait pu sortir.  
Et puis, lentement, un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage.

&# **FIN DU FLASH-BACK** #/ #&

_A suivre ..._


	2. Ch 2 :: Si t'en as envie

Disclaimer : Les persos d'HP appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**RAR :**

Lola Reeds : Merci c'est vrai que les fics sur les jumeaux sont malheuresement trop rares ..

Emma : merci beaucoup

Naera Ishikawa : Merci, magnifique je sais pas ... mais en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira

Melantha-Mond : Moi aussi j'adore la réaction de Bill (Rhoo j'me vante là ) Merci beaucoup !

Pyrix : Vi vi, j'ai l'intention de faire un truc à 3 d'ici quelques chapitres. Ne bave pas trop quand même ... '

Llewella : Merci . La suite, la voila.

Anonyme-girl : lol, non je vous lacherai pas '. Merci beaucoup !

BoB Chiri : lol quel entousiasme ! Moi aussi j'adore les fics sur les jumeaux. Merci beaucoup

hermignonne1133 : Merci, je continue je continue ..

Donc voila le chapitre 2, un peu plus court que prévu, et qui sert surtout à "introduire" la suite ...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Si t'en as envie ... **

**&#{# FLASH-BACK #/} #&**

_6 mois plus tôt, bal de Noël._

George lança violemment sa robe contre le mur en face de lui. Il se retrouva en sous vêtements au beau milieu de son dortoir vide, et ses yeux bouillaient de rage … Il serra les poings, et chercha des yeux un quelconque objet sur lequel se défouler. Il saisit son réveil posé sur la table de chevet à côté de lui et le jeta lui aussi contre le mur. Il se brisa dans un bruit de ferraille, et George s'avança vers le mur. Il posa son front contre celui-ci, essaya de reprendre son souffle et de lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Dans un bruit sourd il frappa son poing contre le mur, ressentit la douleur dans tout le bras, et celle fois ci les larmes de rage coulèrent. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur, se maudissant d'être aussi stupide, maudissant son frère, maudissant la terre entière. Comment avait il pût lui faire ça … ?

- J'TE DETESTE ! hurla-t-il en frappant encore une fois le mur de son poing.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se laissa tomber au sol, se recroquevilla et laissa échapper de longs sanglots, cette fois-ci, de désespoir.  
Allongé à même le sol, il se calma peu à peu, inspira profondément et passa ses mains sur ses joues pour les essuyer. Il se leva et passa un tee-shirt qui traînait sur son lit. Ses amis devaient se demander où il était. Peu importe, il n'y retournerait pas. Son frère, peut être, s'inquiétait … Non, Fred ne s'inquiétait pas, il était bien trop occupé pour ça…  
Il éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous ses draps. Il ferma les yeux, presque apaisé, et essaya de chasser cette image de sa tête. Celle de son frère en train d'embrasser Angelina Johnson.  
D'accord, il avait le droit d'avoir une cavalière pour le bal, c'était normal. D'accord, il avait le droit de danser avec elle. Mais pas de l'embrasser ! Pas cette andouille de Johnson ! George se maudit intérieurement. Non Angelina n'était pas une andouille, loin de là d'ailleurs. Elle était sans doute mieux que lui. Oui, bien mieux.  
Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Tu es là George ? fit une voix identique à la sienne.

Fred vit le corps de son frère allongé dans son lit, il pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? On se demandait tous où tu étais passé …

Fred alluma la lumière et vit que son frère lui tournait le dos.

- Tu dors ?

Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha du lit de son frère, s'assit à côté de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule. George sursauta légèrement et Fred soupira.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe George ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Fred fit un mouvement pour mettre George sur le dos pour qu'il puisse voir son visage mais George le repoussa brutalement.

- ME TOUCHES PAS ! hurla t-il.

Fred recula, les yeux écarquillés. Son frère le regardait avec haine et avait visiblement pleuré.

- George …

- TAIS TOI ! J'VEUX PAS T'VOIR, T'ENTENDS ? VAS T'EN !

Fred sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il déglutit avec peine. George détourna son regard et remis ses couvertures sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait … ? demanda Fred, la gorge serrée.

- Vas t'en ….

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure désespéré et il fut secoué de sanglots. Fred retira la couverture pour voir le visage de son frère. Les larmes glissaient sur son visage et semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Sa bouche était entrouverte et il respirait avec difficulté.

- Pleures pas … Je t'en supplie, pleures pas, chuchota t-il en approchant une main du visage de son frère.

Mais George le repoussa aussitôt, et se releva brusquement.

- T'avais promis Fred, tu t'en souviens ? Tu m'avais promis !

Fred constata avec tristesse que c'était bien la première fois que son frère le regardait avec tant d'antipathie.

- De quoi tu me parles ? fit-il sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement.

George se rallongea, et tourna le dos à son frère.

- Tu ne t'en rappelle pas …, commença t'il à voix basse, moi Fred Weasley par ce sang je fais le serment …

Il s'arrêta et renifla bruyamment. Fred ouvrit la bouche d'où aucun son ne sortit. Est-ce que George croyait que … ?

- Regarde moi, George …

Le ton sévère de Fred était sans réplique et George se retourna légèrement pour plonger un regard froid dans celui de son frère. Sans se démonter, Fred continua.

- Même si on n'avait pas fait cette foutue promesse, jamais, jamais j'aurais fait ça … Je … écoute si tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Angelina, c'était pas voulu je t'assure, elle m'a embrassé et puis, je ne l'ai pas repoussé tout de suite, c'est vrai mais… je ne ressens rien du tout pour elle.

Fred soupira.

- Je ne l'aime pas, murmura t-il.

George, soulagé, radoucit aussitôt son regard.

- J'ai eu si peur … fit-il en se redressant. Je suis un idiot …

- C'est moi l'idiot …, répondit Fred en lui caressant doucement la joue.

George s'approcha de lui, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

Fred fronça les sourcils.

- Non, rien, laisse tomber, fit George en riant doucement.

- Pardon …, murmura Fred en baissant les yeux.

- Ah non ne pleures pas toi aussi ! s'exclama George en voyant une larme couler le long de la joue de son frère.

Fred eut un petit sourire.

- J't'aime …

George attira son frère contre lui pour qu'il se couche à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Dis, tu crois que les autres vont bientôt arriver ?

- Pas d'ici une heure ou deux.

- Ca nous laisse du temps ça …, fit George d'un ton malicieux.

Et il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de Fred qui répondit avec la même vigueur, puis laissa sa main voguer sur le torse de son frère pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

**&#{# FIN DU FLASH-BACK #/} #&**

J'entendis Georg se retourner dans son lit pour au moins la 150ème fois et je me décidai à me lever pour allumer la lumière.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je un peu inquiet.

Il s'assit au bord de son lit et baissa les yeux. Je me relevai un peu pour mieux le voir, il hésitait à parler.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Dis moi … c'est à propos d'Harry ? questionnai-je.

Il releva la tête.

- Comment tu …

- …Le sais ? le coupai-je. J'suis comme toi.

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Ses yeux brillants de tendresse me réchauffèrent le cœur. J'avais soudain très envie de le sentir contre moi. Je me levai pour le rejoindre sur son lit et je m'assis à côté de lui. Il avait suivi chacun de mes gestes et me regardait à présent d'un regard rieur.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il.

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Tu peux pas dire ça …

- C'est contre notre " pacte ", c'est ça …

Ce n'était pas une question. Le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit me refroidît drôlement.

- George … je sais que c'était vraiment stupide ce truc mais …

- Très stupide.

- C'est pas ma faute si …

- Je sais, je sais … me coupa t-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je crois que finalement ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai tristement la tête.

- C'est nous qui sommes stupides …, murmurai-je.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit il dans un sourire.

- Ca me manque …

Lui avouer me fit un bien fou, et il se mit à me dévisager intensément. Il avança son visage vers le mien.

- Tu sais …

Il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- …je ne pourrais jamais …

Puis il m'embrassa au coin de la bouche.

- …arrêter de t'aimer.

Il prit possession de mes lèvres d'une manière si douce que je me sentis défaillir complètement. Son goût si exquis et sa chaire si tendre... Il entrouvrît les lèvres et ma langue vînt immédiatement se glisser dans sa bouche. Il gémit et se recula légèrement. J'ouvrai les yeux, stupéfait, il me repoussa doucement pour ensuite venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes genoux et son regard malicieux croisa le mien. Et il avança sa bouche contre la mienne. J'aimais quand sa langue jouait avec la mienne de cette façon là, dans une danse enfantine qui me rappelait nos tout premiers baisers. Ca n'avait rien de vraiment sexuel à cette époque, mais maintenant, ça m'embrasait le corps entier. On finit pas se détacher l'un de l'autre.

- Je crois bien que moi non plus …, lâchai-je dans un souffle.

Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

- J'ai peur, me dit il.

- Peur qu'on nous découvre ?

- Oui …

- Moi aussi.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard anxieux dans le mien. Le voir inquiet à ce point me serra le cœur et j'entrepris aussitôt de le rassurer.

- Ca fait des années qu'on fait ça George, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on va nous découvrir, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je sais …mais regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny, si jamais …

- Chhh … Ginny n'a rien vu du tout et personne ne verra jamais rien, fis-je en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Mais si un jour ça arrive ? Qu'est ce qu'on fera ? J'veux pas qu'on nous sépare …

Il laissa échapper une larme, et je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas faire la même chose. Je déglutis difficilement, ma gorge me brûlait trop pour que je dise quoi que ce soit, et je me contentai de le serrer le plus fort possible contre moi.  
Il s'appuya contre mon épaule, secoué de sanglots. Je lui murmurai des mots rassurants et lui caressant doucement le dos, et il finît par se calmer. J'entendis sa respiration s'apaiser, et il releva la tête.

- Excuse moi …, murmura t-il.

J'essuyai doucement sa joue de mes doigts.

- T'as pas à t'excuser. Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, dit-il en souriant timidement. C'est que ... Oh je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prît.

J'embrassai rapidement ses lèvres, et lui demandai.

- Alors, tu me le dis ?

- Pour Harry ?

J'hochai la tête.

- C'est que … avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Angelina ..

- George …

- Oui je sais, il ne s'était rien passé avec elle, mais c'est juste que …

- C'est différent avec Harry.

- T'arrêtes de me couper la parole ! s'exclama t-il en souriant.

Je lui tirai la langue et il continua.

- Et bien même si c'est différent avec Harry, je me sens si mal …

- Parce que t'as l'impression de me trahir.

- Arrête de penser ce que je pense.

- Je ne le fais pas exprès.

- Je sais, soupira t-il.

- Il te plaît beaucoup n'est ce pas ? demandai-je.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Il te plaît beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

Je fis mine d'être choqué avant de pouffer de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? questionnai-je.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

- Comment tu sais qu'il me plaît ?

- Tu serai jaloux sinon.

- C'est vrai.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien.

- George …

- Ben quoi ?

- On ne peut pas rester à rien faire.

- Laisse faire le temps.

- T'as une idée derrière la tête ?

- Non. C'est juste que c'est Harry et …

- Il est fragile ?

- Oui mais …

- Si jeune ?

Il rigola.

- Enfin bref, Harry c'est Harry …, soupira t-il.

- Bonne conclusion.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien.

Il m'embrassa doucement et mes mains, toujours posées sur sa taille, remontèrent sous son pyjama. A peine eût-je effleuré sa peau qu'il se détacha de moi.

- Je crois qu'on va reporter la discussion à demain …, murmura t-il.

- Je crois aussi.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour me ramener vers lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et le mordilla tendrement.

- Bien sur, murmura t-il entre deux assauts, il est évident qu'il faut que tu en ai aussi envie ….

- J'en meuuuure d'envie !

Il pouffa et me fit basculer en arrière, me jeta un regard avide et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un frisson me traversait le corps.


	3. Ch 3 :: Inceste de citron

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Warning : lemon, non seulement entre deux personnes du même sexe, mais en plus entre deux frères. Donc si cela vous dérange, ne lisez pas. Je n'accepterai aucune menace de mort, merci de votre compréhension

* * *

**BoB Chiri** : moi non plus, j'aime pas voir pleurer George, mais bon que veux tu, c'est l'histoire, j'y peux rien moi …  
Oui c'est vrai que ses sentiments sont flous mais c'était vraiment l'impression que je voulais donner donc non tu n'est pas imbécile lol  
De toute façon dans ce chapitre il va vite les comprendre ses sentiments. Merci pour les compliments

**Naera Ishikawa** : Merci beaucoup !  
Lol c'est pas grave si tes reviews se ressemblent, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir

**Aurelia** : Les 2 bien sur ! Sinon je pourrais pas faire mon truc à trois moi !

**Anonyme-girl **: Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir!

**Melantha-Mond** : Oui, bon, je l'avoue la fin était sadique … mais bon ça gâcherai le suspense sinon Et sinon merci pour la carte lol

**Pyrix** : Lol. Contente que le truc à 3 te plaise . Merci !

**Lola Reeds** : Lemon ? Connaîs pas ce mot lol. Merci beaucoup !

**SweetDeath** : Merci !  
C'est vrai que les fics F/G sont bien trop rares, mais faut avouer que l'inceste ne plait pas forcement à tout le monde. M'enfin bon, moi ça ne me pose vraiment aucun problème

**Melisandre **: Merci ! (C'est plutôt Harry qui va les enrôler, d'ailleurs … , enfin bon je dis rien je dis rien )

Bin voila le chapitre 3 avec presque une semaine de retard, mais bon, (sans vouloir vous racontez ma vie ) je n'ai pas pu le poster avant.  
Bref, voici donc la suite.

* * *

_Chapitre 3_ :** INCESTE DE CITRON**

Je laissai lentement mes doigts errer sur son ventre, le caressant légèrement, si légèrement qu'il devait en être malade. De toute façon, ça n'allait pas durer, je savais que ce serait lui qui allait me torturer à sa guise. J'adorais ça.  
J'étais toujours assis à califourchon sur Fred, il me supplia du regard. Je lui fis un petit sourire innocent avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Je sentis sa langue venir titiller mes lèvres et je reculai aussitôt. Il grogna et m'agrippa la nuque pour me faire revenir à lui. Il m'embrassa avec une telle ardeur que je perdis totalement le contrôle de moi-même. Il en profita pour me faire basculer à côté de lui, passa une jambe entre les miennes et poursuivit le baiser.

Je glissai mes doigts sous son tee shirt. Mes mains caressèrent son dos, remontèrent jusqu'aux épaules, puis redescendirent suivre le cambré de ses reins. Il avait déjà abandonné ma bouche et s'était faufilé dans mon cou pour y laisser ses empreintes brûlantes.

Je laissai échapper un soupir, presque involontairement, et il se redressa un peu. J'en profitai pour saisir le bas de son tee-shirt et lui retirai. Je posai une main sur son torse imberbe, lui arrachant un petit gémissement rauque. Son torse reprit contact avec le mien, et je l'enserrai fort contre moi. Il m'embrassa encore, tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder le long de mes côtes, puis descendre sur mes hanches et se faufiler imperceptiblement dans mon pantalon.

Il les remonta aussitôt pour saisir mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasser de nouveau. On se détacha, puis il se releva, se mit à genoux et je le suivis. Je lui embrassai le cou, alternant mordillements et baisers, il s'accrocha à ma taille, presque désespérément, et colla son bassin au mien. Je soupirai de plaisir tandis qu'il ondulait contre moi. Son regard se fit de plus en plus voilé et je sus qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Je lui baissai son pantalon de pyjama, effleurant au passage son sexe douloureusement sensible, et il se mordit la lèvre en soupirant. Et sans quitter ma bouche, il se débattit comme il pût pour enlever son pantalon.

Il s'occupa ensuite du mien, et je le poussai pour qu'il se rallonge sur le lit, et m'installai à quatre pattes sur lui.  
Je pointai doucement ma langue sur sa clavicule pour goûter la peau onctueuse et remontai jusqu'à la base de son cou. Il roula sa tête sur le côté en haletant. Il se saisit de mes hanches tout en poussant des faibles gémissements quand ma langue descendit torturer un de ses tétons. C'était délicieux.

Je sentis une main se glisser entre nos deux corps, et il saisit mon sexe dur entre ses doigts. J'étouffai un petit cri, submergé par les vagues de chaleur qui me tordaient les reins.

Je me relevai un peu pour lui faciliter l'accès, et je l'embrassai faiblement, me concentrant pour ne pas m'écrouler tellement ma tête devenait lourde. Son regard brûlant était plongé dans le mien, et je pouvais voir un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Il me renversa sans peine, et comme je venais de le faire quelques instants plus tôt, il s'installa sur moi. Il me mordilla chaque parcelle de peau qui tombait sous ses dents. Je me frottai lascivement contre lui, en demandant plus.  
Progressivement, il finit par atteindre ce que je voulais qu'il atteigne.  
Il déposa sa langue sur mon gland gorgé de sang.

- Mmmhh … Fred, gémis je.

Il allait me rendre fou.  
Après quelques petits coups de langue, il l'engloutit dans sa bouche. Je me cambrai soudainement, agrippant de mes mains les couvertures en quête de quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher pour ne pas définitivement sombrer. J'avais fermé les yeux, et je ne retenais plus aucun gémissement.

Après de lents mouvements de va et vient, sa bouche me quitta et je soupirai de frustration. Il remonta pour m'embrasser en riant et plongea ses yeux emplis de désir dans les miens.

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres, en dessinai le contour, et il posa délicatement sa langue dessus. Il le lécha consciencieusement, et mon autre main lui écarta les cuisses d'un mouvement brusque et vint titiller l'entrée de son anus. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit presque aussitôt, soupira un " Geoorges " à peine audible. Je plongeai mon doigt humide à l'intérieur de son corps, il eût un hoquet de surprise, ou de plaisir, et je le vis se morde les lèvres. Il bougea des hanches désespérément, je sentis qu'il se resserrait autour de mon doigt, ce n'était pas assez, je le savais bien.  
Ce fût à mon tour de rire et il murmura :

- S'il te plaît …

Je lui mordis violement la lèvre tout en enfonçant un deuxième doigt et il gémit. Il ondula frénétiquement son bassin, frottant mon érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Il ne devait plus être très conscient de ce qu'il faisait, sa langue pointait entre ses dents, ses yeux étaient définitivement clos. J'allais jouir sur le champ , s'il continuait.

Je retirai mes doigts, lui soutirant un grognement de protestation et je le fis basculer une nouvelle fois sous moi.

Je me retrouvai en train lui mordiller un de ses tétons pendant que ses mains exploraient mon dos. De longs frissons me parcouraient l'échine tandis que mon sang se dirigeait tout droit vers mon bas ventre, rendant mon excitation de plus en plus intense. Il semblait lui aussi au bord de l'agonie.

- J'en peux pluuuus …, soupira t-il.

Il écarta les jambes dans une invitation non dissimulée et je lui soulevais un peu les hanches. Moi non plus, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je me plaçai à l'entrée de son intimité, il me supplia du regard et je commençai à le pénétrer tout doucement. Il se tendit légèrement sous l'intrusion, je me retins de ne pas le prendre violemment d'un seul coup et je mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir. C'était si bon, cette antre chaude si étroite qui se resserrait autour de mon sexe.  
Je donnai un petit coup de rein et un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. Ou de la sienne. Je m'en fichais.

Notre étreinte devînt petit à petit plus brutale, lui suivant mes mouvements, et moi me demandant désespérément si c'était possible de me fondre encore plus en lui, comment j'allais faire pour ça dure tout le temps, et comment est ce qu'il faisait pour produire d'aussi agréables sons. Et finalement, je perdis toute cohérence dans ms pensées.

Je retirai une de mes mains avant qu'elle n'abîme trop sa hanche, et me saisis de son membre dur. Après quelques caresses, je sentis ses muscles se resserrer autour de moi. Il se répandit dans ma main en poussant un cri de plaisir.  
Il ne me fallut pas plus que ça, une immense vague de chaleur m'irradia tout le corps et je me libérai en lui.

Je repris difficilement mon souffle, encore abasourdi. Fred était apparemment dans le même état que moi. Je me retirai doucement et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, me regarda m'allonger à côté de lui.

Il se redressa lentement pour me fixer dans les yeux, il me fit un grand sourire et je ris bêtement.  
L'amour ça rend idiot, je le savais depuis longtemps.

Il rît lui aussi et je le tirai pour qu'il se serre contre moi.  
Une fois la bouffée d'euphorie passée, il releva sa tête enfouie dans mon cou et plongea de nouveau son regard dans le mien.

- J'espère qu'on ne nous a pas entendu …, finis-je pas murmurer.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

- On a été très discret ! s'exclama t-il d'un ton malicieux.

J'haussais un sourcil et il s'esclaffa encore.

- Ils seraient accourus s'ils nous avaient entendus, lui dis-je l'air le plus sérieux du monde, plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose.

- Je pense aussi, chuchota t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez et me dit, le regard brillant :

- Ca m'avait vraiment manqué.

Je hochai simplement la tête et resserrait mes bras autour de sa taille. Il soupira de bien être et reposa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. J'écoutai le rythme doux de sa respiration, une de mes mains jouait avec ses cheveux. J'étais si bien, je ne voulais pas qu'on soit séparés, jamais.

Au bout d'un long moment, il releva la tête.

- Je peux dormir dans ton lit ? demanda t-il, comme si cela était nécessaire.  
- Mhh … je sais pas …

Il fît une petite moue et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'adorais quand il faisait ça.

- Bon, très bien, dit il en faisait mine de se lever.  
- Héééé ! m'exclamai-je en le retenant, je t'interdis de quitter ce lit !

Il pouffa en se détachant de mon étreinte.  
On glissa nos corps nus dans les draps frais et on se colla l'un à l'autre. Je l'embrassai au coin de la bouche.

- Bonne nuit, Fred, murmurai-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule et en m'allongeant presque sur lui.

Je passai une jambe entre les siennes. Il tendît le bras pour attraper sa baguette, éteignît la lumière, et posa une main sur ma hanche.

- Bonne nuit, George …

Ma main s'égara dans ses cheveux roux et je le vis se réveiller lentement.

- Non, Fred, tu peux encore dormir si tu veux, il est encore tôt.

Il ouvrit un œil et je lui souris. Il me fit juste une moue boudeuse avant de replonger dans le sommeil. Il est si mignon quand il fait ça. Il est tellement …tellement moi. Les gargouillis dans mon ventre se faisant de plus en plus bruyant, je décidai de me lever. Je commençai sérieusement à avoir très faim. Je descendis dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit, tout le monde devait encore dormir à cette heure matinale.  
Soudain, je le vis, appuyé contre la table et me tournant le dos, sûrement en train de boire. Il passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui a pour effet de les ébouriffer encore plus. Je retins un petit rire, et prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler.

- Salut Harry ! fis-je joyeusement.

Il sursauta et se retourna rapidement.

- Oh …salut George …  
- 'Scuse moi, je voulais pas te faire peur.  
- C'est rien, répondit il en riant.

Je lui sourit et me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur pour me servir un verre de jus d'orange.

- Personne n'est levé ? lui demandai je à voix basse.

Il secoua la tête :

- De vraies marmottes …

La même expression que Fred. Je retins un rire.  
Tout en buvant une grande gorgée, je l'observais. Sa frange lui retombait quelque peu dans les yeux. Il avait les joues un peu roses et la bouche rougie par son thé trop chaud. Et en guise de pyjama, il n'avait que son caleçon. Il a dû sentir mon regard car il s'assît soudain sur la chaise la plus proche de lui en baissant les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, je croyais qu'il n'y aurait personne ici, alors j'ai rien mis d'autre …

Je mis quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il parlait de sa tenue - ou plutôt de son manque de tenue.  
- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Harry, ça ne me dérange pas …, m'empressai-je de lui répondre en prenant place sur une chaise en face de lui.

Je posai mon verre sur la table, et lui jetai un coup d'œil. Je vis que la phrase que j'avais prononcé pour le rassurer n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa gêne. Qui aurait cru que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu était si pudique ?

- J'veux dire …mes frères le font toujours, alors je suis habitué. Le pire c'est Ron, il se baladait si souvent en sous vêtements dans la maison, que ma mère l'a menacé de lui interdire d'en mettre. Il s'est vite rhabillé, par peur de devoir se promener tout nu.

Oh mon Dieu, quelle excuse bidon.  
Il fit un petit sourire. Et moi, imbécile que j'étais, j'enchaînai avec une autre remarque :

- Ceci dit, ça te va très bien, Harry …

Aussitôt la phrase prononcée, je regrettai mes paroles. Je n'avais eu aucune intention de le gêner, je n'avais voulu faire une petite remarque, et qui en plus, n'était que la pure vérité. Il fallait bien l'avouer, le corps d'Harry était d'un éternel ravissement.  
A mon grand soulagement, il se contenta de me dévisager, cherchant sûrement à savoir si j'étais sérieux ou non. Voyant ma mine légèrement embarrassée, il sourit en me répondant :

- Merci.

Il commença à boire son thé, et je restai à l'observer les bras croisés. Il buvait tranquillement, se laissant regarder. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans l'œil. Je savais qu'il était impossible qu'il ne remarque pas mon regard brûlant posé sur lui, et je m'en fichais totalement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose importante : cette bouche humide se posant délicatement sur le bord de la tasse. J'étais en train de commencer à faire la liste des choses que je donnerai sans regrets pour être à la place de celle-ci, quand il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Puis il se mordilla celle du bas tout en levant ses yeux vers moi. Je déglutis difficilement tout en me demandant s'il ne le faisait pas exprès pour me rendre fou. Il me fit un petit sourire timide.  
Il fallait absolument que je reprenne mes esprits et fixai alors toutes mes pensées sur mon verre de jus d'orange, afin de trouver la meilleure façon de le boire. La solution vint malheureusement trop vite, et je portai mon verre à ma bouche. La boisson froide me détendit quelque peu. Harry se leva et regarda dans le réfrigérateur. Il sembla chercher quelque chose, puis se détourna vers moi :

- Dis, George, y'a pas de lait ?

- Normalement si.

Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigeai vers le placard à côté de lui d'où je sortis la bouteille. Il fronça les sourcils.

- La bouteille est réfrigérante, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dis-je.

- Oh … pourquoi vous avez un frigo alors ? …

- Mon père …

- Je vois.

Il se servît un verre.

- Parfois j'oublie que je suis dans le monde sorcier …

Je m'appuyai contre le mur en riant doucement et il fit de même. Il bu son verre d'une seule traite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ma placer face à lui, d'avancer lentement ma main vers son visage et de passer un doigt sur ses lèvres, là où il y avait encore du lait. Puis je le portais à ma bouche. Son regard se posa sur ma langue qui léchait doucement le bout de mon doigt et je pouvais voir son trouble dans ses grands yeux verts.  
Je me retins de le toucher encore et m'écartai légèrement de lui.

- Bon, je vais aller m'habiller, dis-je précipitamment.

Je sortis de la cuisine et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais fait ça, moi ? J'avais perdu presque toute notion de cohérence face à lui. C'était un peu comme quand Fred …non, ce n'était pas comme ça. C'était impossible.  
Il n'aurait pas fallu que j'aille si vite avec Harry, mais cette bouche avait été si tentante …  
J'essayai de me rassurer, me disant que ce simple geste ne voulait rien dire, qu'il l'avait sûrement prit pour de …l'amitié. Mouais …  
J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse erreur. Je m'habillai en vitesse, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Fred. Il était 7 heures, il m'en voudrait si je le réveillais si tôt. Je lui déposai un rapide baiser sur le front.  
Pendant que je redescendait les escaliers, une seule phrase était présente dans mon esprit : " il doit me détester maintenant ".  
Il fallait que je pense à autre chose, et c'est avec cette idée en tête que je me dirigeai vers le salon. Il y aurait bien une quelconque activité à faire.  
Je ne voulais pas voir Harry, par peur de sa réaction. Et bien sûr, il était là. Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre de cuisine. Il releva la tête vers moi, me fît un sourire, puis me dît :

- Les recettes de cuisine sorcières sont incroyables ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire tant de bonnes choses avec une simple baguette magique.

Aucune trace d'animosité. Aucune trace de haine. Je soupirais intérieurement et lui rendit son sourire. J'aurai pu lui sauter au cou et lui hurler ma joie, mais j'en avais déjà trop fait aujourd'hui, et je me contentai de lui répondre :

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la cuisine.

Il se décala un peu pour me faire une place et je m'assis à côté de lui.

- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de comparer la cuisine moldu à celle-ci. C'est marrant on retrouve parfois les mêmes recettes, et pourtant la manière de les faire est si différente. Tu sais que pour faire une mousse au chocolat, les moldus mettent au moins dix minutes !  
- Dix minutes ? Comment font ils pour mettre autant de temps ? dis-je en riant.  
- Question d'habitude …Je te montrerai, si tu veux.  
- D'accord. Mais je n'ai jamais cuisiné moldu, moi ! C'est dur ?  
- Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser, fis Harry en souriant.  
Je lui tirai la langue, faussement en colère qu'il se moque ainsi de moi.

- Dis, George, me demanda t-il en redevenant soudain sérieux, est ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait aller voler ? Ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne suis pas monté sur un balai et …j'en meure d'envie.  
Je haussai les épaules.  
- Si tu as ta cape d'invisibilité, ça devrait être bon. Sinon, on reste dans le jardin mais c'est assez réduit comme espace de vol …  
- On prend ma cape alors! Je vais la chercher, je reviens.  
Et il sortit en courrant de la pièce. Il revînt presque aussitôt, sa cape dans une main, son balai dans l'autre.  
- Viens, on y va ! me dit-il en me tirant par le bras.  
- Hé, Harry, doucement, répliquai-je en rigolant.  
Mais il n'écouta rien et en moins de deux on fut dehors.  
- J'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mon balai ! criai-je.  
- T'as pas besoin de ton balai, tu vas prendre le mien.  
- Vraiment ? m'exclamai-je très enchanté par cette proposition.  
Harry hocha la tête en riant.  
- Oui, je te le prête si tu veux …  
J'allais accepter quand une pensée me traversa l'esprit.  
- Mais … tu sais, je n'ai jamais volé sur un Eclair de Feu. Je ne suis pas habitué à tant de vitesse. Si jamais ça se passe mal …imagine que je le casse …  
- M'enfin George ! Tu voles très bien et puis il n'y a pas énormément de différence entre mon balai et le tien, j't'assure.  
N'empêche qu'il avait entre les mains un des balais les plus chers du monde sorcier, et s'il arrivait malheur, jamais je ne pourrais rembourser quoi que ce soit. Et mine de rien, cette pensée m'enleva toute idée de monter dessus.  
Harry a dû comprendre mon malaise car il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
- Si tu veux, je t'accompagne …  
Je l'interrogeai du regard et il poursuivit :  
- Tu montes derrière moi, ou alors je monte derrière toi, on le fait souvent avec Ron, c'est plutôt marrant.  
Je restai sceptique face à cette idée. Certes le fait d'être si près d'Harry était plus qu'alléchant, et puis son Eclair de Feu me faisait drôlement envie. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que son balai qui me faisait envie, et mes hormones en ébullition sont impossibles à contrôler - enfin, ça c'est Fred qui le dit (qui d'autre de toute manière ?).  
- Allez George, s'il te plaît …  
Comment résister à ces yeux suppliants et cette mine triste ? C'est tout bonnement impossible.  
- D'accord, mais c'est toi devant ! dis-je en souriant.  
Il me rendit mon sourire. Il enjamba son balai. Je fis de même, me demandant à quoi est ce que je pourrais bien m'accrocher si je voulais rester sur le balai. La voix rieuse d'Harry coupa court à mes réflexions.  
- George, si tu ne me tiens pas, tu vas rester au sol.  
Je posai timidement mes mains sur ses hanches, tout en essayant d'oublier que c'était celles d'Harry et il passa sa cape sur nous, nous cachant ainsi du monde extérieur. Il donna un coup de pied au sol et on décolla à une telle vitesse que je dû passer mes bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. C'était bien la première fois que je volais aussi vite et je ne pus m'empêcher d'hurler un " WAH " ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- Alors, tu aimes ? me cria t-il.  
- C'est génial ! répondis-je tout aussi fort.

Le vent me sifflait dans les oreilles, et je n'entendais et ne voyais plus rien. Seul importait cet étourdissement que me procurait ce vol. Mais aussi, et je ne pouvais le nier, ce corps chaud que je serrai de plus en plus fort. Harry ne semblait pas gêner de ce contact, et il se bascula même légèrement en arrière pour combler la distance que j'avais prit soin de laisser entre nous. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer le plaisir d'avoir son corps tout contre le mien, et inconsciemment mes mains remontèrent doucement le long de son torse et je le serrai encore plus fort contre moi. Je luttai pour ne pas embrasser la peau de son cou offerte à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. On vola le long de la route quelques instants, et je me concentrai sur le paysage qui s'offrait sous mes pieds. J'aimais la fin de l'été, son sol sec et ses herbes jaunies. J'aimais surtout quand il faisait chaud, si chaud que j'allais me réfugier dans cette forêt là-bas. Avec Fred, bien sûr. La seule source de fraîcheur, le seul endroit agréable, Notre Endroit.  
- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? me demanda t-il toujours en criant pour couvrir le bruit du vent.  
- Oui. Est-ce que tu peux aller te poser près de la forêt là-bas ?  
Il ne répondit pas mais changea légèrement de direction, il descendit en piquet et je le serrai à l'étouffer. Il se retourna un peu en me souriant et posa sa main sur la mienne. J'essayai d'oublier à quel point cette main était douce et me concentrait sur la façon dont on allait atterrir. A une telle vitesse, c'était forcément plus difficile, mais je faisais confiance à Harry et effectivement l'atterrissage se fit en douceur.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de le féliciter et il me sourit à nouveau. On était à la lisière de la forêt.  
- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille y faire un tour ? demandai-je en montrant le petit bois.  
Il acquiesça et on s'engagea dans le sentier. Il marchait à côté de moi mais la proximité de tout à l'heure me manquait. Je n'avais qu'une envie : m'arrêter et le prendre dans mes bras. Juste quelques secondes, histoire de pouvoir m'imprégner de son odeur si douce, de frôler sa peau si fragile, et puis passer lentement la main dans ses cheveux, le voir fermer les yeux de plaisir et puis …  
La voix d'Harry me fît sursauter.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demi-tour ?

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il me parlait. On était arrivés au bout du chemin. La forêt continuait devant nous, mais elle était bien trop dense pour que quelqu'un puisse passer à travers. Sauf qu'avec Fred, on avait trouvé un endroit où les arbres étaient plus espacés les uns des autres. Ca ne se voyait presque pas, et pourtant en enlevant des branches par-ci par-là, on avait réussi à passer, et maintenant on s'y faufilait assez facilement.

- Non, on peut passer. Mais si tu veux retourner à la maison, on fait demi-tour.  
- On continue alors.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, et je lui saisis la main en le menant vers deux sapins. Je le tirai à travers les branches, ignorant ses protestations et je l'entraînai à travers les arbres. Il devait se demander où on allait, mais je ne lui dît rien, trop content de lui tenir la main. Je restai pourtant neutre dans mes gestes, évitant de lui serrer sa main plus qu'il ne faudrait, ou de caresser sa paume de mes doigts. Et pourtant, j'en mourrai d'envie.  
Après avoir trébuché sur des racines et s'être prit des branchages dans la figure, on arriva à un petit sentier, bien plus étroit que le précèdent. Ca ne servait à rien de lui tenir la main maintenant qu'il savait où aller et pourtant je n'arrivai pas à le faire. Difficilement, je quittai sa présence chaude et enlevai mes doigts des siens. Il réagît aussitôt et attrapa ma main pour la remettre dans la sienne. Je me figeai, surprit, et me demandai s'il faisait ça par simple amitié ou alors …  
Il me tira légèrement et je me remis à marcher. Il me fît un petit sourire qui me rassura. Les questions, je me les poserai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je savourais.  
On marcha en silence, en écoutant les bruits apaisants de la forêt. On était si près l'un de l'autre que nos épaules se touchaient parfois. On arriva devant un grand saule pleureur et j'hésitai un instant. Personne d'autre que Fred et moi ne connaissait cet endroit. Je me demandai un bref instant si j'avais le droit de lui montrer. La réponse me parvînt instantanément, bien sûr que j'avais le droit, c'était Harry après tout.  
J'écartai les branches pour passer à travers et Harry me suivit, impressionné.  
Le large tronc de l'arbre montait plus haut que tous les arbres de cette forêt. Ses branches tombaient en rideau tout autour de lui pour venir toucher le sol.  
Sous cet arbre, on était totalement coupés du monde. Harry me lâcha la main pour faire le tour de ce refuge naturel, et je m'assis, m'appuyant contre le tronc. Il leva les yeux et regarda les branchages qui pour l'instant remplaçaient le ciel.

- C'est magnifique, murmura t-il.

Il vînt s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Le sol était fait uniquement de terre, le soleil ne passant pas à travers les rideaux de feuillages, l'herbe ne poussait pas. Il y faisait toujours sombre et frais. C'était si agréable.  
Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et je me retins de soupirer de plaisir. J'appuyai légèrement ma tête sur ses cheveux, il se saisit de ma main pour l'amener sur sa cuisse, la retourna et s'amusa à suivre les lignes de ma paume du bout de son doigt.  
Je ris doucement et il enserra ma main des deux siennes, et la caressa très lentement.  
Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de l'effet que ça me faisait ?  
Je crois qu'Harry n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il en avait l'air, pourtant il m'apparaissait toujours comme un petit garçon à protéger, à cajoler. Ma mère l'avait toujours fait, et d'ailleurs je crois qu'il détestait ça. Ou peut être pas finalement. Il cachait bien son jeu, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Ron, peut être.  
J'aurais pût rester ainsi des heures entières, mais personne ne savait où on était et il fallait qu'on rentre avant que les autres se lèvent et ne s'inquiètent inutilement.

- Harry, faudrait penser à rentrer …

Il leva brusquement la tête et me regarda de ses yeux endormis.

- Oui, allons-y.

Je me levai, et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il fît après avoir laissé échappé un bâillement.

Comme à l'aller, et à mon grand plaisir, il ne lâcha pas ma main, et on fit le trajet du retour sans parler. Une fois sortis de la forêt, Harry récupéra son balai et sa cape qu'il avait cachés dans les herbes, et il se retourna vers moi en souriant :

- A toi de voler, je monte derrière toi !  
- D'accord …, répondis-je en souriant.

J'enfourchai le balai et attendit qu'il soit bien installé derrière moi pour décoller. Mon vol était plus prudent que celui d'Harry et j'hésitai à augmenter la vitesse.

- Tu peux aller plus vite, hein …  
- Oui mais si …  
- Mais non, me coupa t-il, t'en fais pas, allez accélère.

Je lui souris, et m'exécutai avec plaisir. De toute façon, je n'allais pas lui répondre que ses bras autour de ma taille affectaient à ma concentration …  
Ses mains étaient négligemment posées sur mon bas ventre, et j'espérai qu'il se décide à les remonter un peu plus haut s'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'écrase trente mètres plus bas. Voler sur son Eclair de Feu était encore plus impressionnant que de n'être que " passager ". Je sentais l'adrénaline se faire de plus en plus pressante dans mes veines et j'augmentai encore la vitesse. Il posa sa tête dans mon dos en se resserrant contre moi.  
On finit par apercevoir le Terrier au loin et je commençai à descendre lentement, et quelques secondes plus tard on posa pied à terre dans le jardin sous un sifflement admiratif de Fred qui était assis sur la terrasse. Je jurai intérieurement en songeant qu'on avait complètement oublié de mettre la cape d'invisibilité sur nous, et que n'importe qui aurait pu nous voir.  
Fred accouru vers nous.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Vous avez vu à quelle heure vous rentrez ? Et sans prévenir en plus ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! hurla t-il en imitant la voix de notre mère.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Belle imitation, Fred, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.  
- Merci, merci …, me répondit il en riant.

Je lui racontai où nous étions allés pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers la maison.  
- Mais personne ne s'est inquiété au moins ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, de toute façon il n'y a que moi de levé, et quand j'ai vu que ton balai n'était plus dans le hall, j'ai comprit que vous étiez parti faire un tour.

On entra dans le salon, Harry avait laissé son livre de cuisine sur le canapé. Il le prit et le posa sur une des étagères, tandis que Fred et moi nous nous installions sur le divan. Il se retourna vers nous.

- Héééé, laissez moi une place !

On s'écarta l'un de l'autre, contents qu'il n'ait pas préféré l'un des fauteuils, et il s'assit entre nous deux, jouant des coudes pour s'asseoir plus confortablement.

- Vous prenez toute la place !

Il poussa Fred qui se décala en riant, et Harry posa enfin son dos contre le dossier en soupirant de satisfaction.

- Tu n'avais qu'à te mettre dans un fauteuil si tu voulais être moins serré, Harry.

Fred avait dit ça avec un grand sourire et Harry répliqua avec la même expression :

- Je préfère être avec vous.

C'est à ce moment là que Ron fît son entrée dans le salon, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama.

- Salut les gars … oh Harry tu es là aussi je me demandais où tu étais passé, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Il s'assît sur un fauteuil en face de nous et fronça les sourcils.  
- M'enfin qu'est ce que vous faîtes serrés comme des sardines ?  
- Serrés comme quoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
- C'est une expression moldue, expliqua Harry.  
- Pfff, ils ont de ces expressions, les moldus…, soupira Fred.  
- Ah dis pas ça, on dirait Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron avec une expression de dégoût.  
- On n'insulte pas ses grands frères Ronnie ! lui dis-je en souriant.  
- Y'a vraiment plus de respect pour les anciens …, renchérit Fred.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, et Ron nous fît la grimace.

- Ca vous dit d'aller au ministère voir ce qu'il s'y passe ?  
- Tu le sauras ce soir, quand tout le monde reviendra …, lui répondis-je.  
- T'es trop curieux Ronnie…, lui lança Fred.

Il soupira.

- Ouais …, bon alors on y va ?

Et avant qu'on ait le temps de répondre il ajouta :

- Bon, vous m'attendez, je vais déjeuner …

Il partit en direction de la cuisine. Une fois qu'il eût passé la porte, Fred s'exclama :

- On a encore quelques heures devant nous alors …

On éclata de rire et Ron hurla :

- George ! J'AI ENTENDU !

Ce qui fit redoubler nos rires.

- C'est Fred qui l'a dit, c'est pas moi ! finit-je par dire.  
- MENTEUR ! répliqua Fred en riant.

Je pris un air choqué et il me tira la langue. Mais une question me brûlait les lèvres.

- Dis, Harry, comment tu fais pour nous reconnaître ?  
- Et bien, toi tu as un sweet et toi Fred, tu portes un tee shirt, répondit il sur un ton moqueur.

Je souris.

- Non, mais sérieusement …

Il se tourna vers Fred.

- Vous n'avez pas le même regard…

Fred l'interrogea des yeux.

- Oui, toi tu as un regard assez … tendre.

Et il se retourna vers moi.

- Tandis que toi, il est beaucoup plus … beaucoup plus …  
- Beaucoup plus quoi ?

Il me sourit malicieusement.

- Beaucoup plus pervers …

Fred éclata de rire tandis que j'ouvrai la bouche de stupeur.

- J'ai pas un regard pervers, me défendis-je.  
- Si, répondit Harry qui riait aussi.

J'allais répliquer quand Fred m'interrompît.

- Il n'a pas que le regard, d'ailleurs…

Je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu et d'ignorer le regard amusé d'Harry. Je croisai les bras, faussement boudeur, et fixai mon attention sur le mur d'en face.

- Et un sale caractère en plus, soupira mon frère.  
- Comme le tien, répliquai-je en lui envoyant à la figure la première chose qui me tombait sous la main - en l'occurrence un coussin.

Il me le renvoya avec plus de force, et j'allais me jeter sur lui quand Harry s'interposa.

- Pitié George, je ne veux pas mourir étouffé, je suis innocent, dit il en roulant des yeux.

Fred pouffa, et j'envoyai mon coussin dans la tête d'Harry.

- Héééé ! Arrête !

Mais Fred s'était déjà jeté sur lui et lui chatouillait les côtes pendant qu'il se débattait en hurlant de rire.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi chatouilleux Harry, dit mon frère, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je lui tenais les jambes pour éviter qu'il ne me donne des coups de pieds et je glissai une main sur son ventre pour le chatouiller à mon tour. Il se tordit encore plus, à moitié allongé sur Fred, et brassant de l'air avec ses bras. Il nous hurlait d'arrêter tout en se tordant de rire.  
Soudain Ron entra dans la pièce, sûrement alertés par les cris d'Harry. Il nous fixa avec étonnement. On se figea et Harry se redressa, remettant comme il pouvait ses vêtements en place.

- Non mais regardez moi ces gamins ! fit Ron en souriant. N'abîmez pas trop Harry quand même, l'humanité a encore besoin de lui !

Mais nous aussi on avait besoin de lui. Ron ressortit du salon aussi vite qu'il y était entré en marmonnant un " je retourne manger ".  
Harry reprenait encore son souffle, tandis que Fred et moi le regardions en souriant. Il recoiffa un peu ses cheveux et aussitôt mon frère passa une main dedans pour les ébouriffer.

- Freeeeed ! protesta t-il.

Et il se saisit du coussin, qui s'était retrouvé par terre lors de notre bataille, et entreprît d'étouffer mon frère avec. Harry s'était assis sur lui et Fred ne pouvait plus bouger les jambes.

- George aide moi ! m'implora t-il dans un cri étouffé par le coussin.

Harry riait tellement qu'il avait du mal à éviter les coups de coudes de Fred. J'aurai bien voulu profiter de ce spectacle encore un peu, mais dans un élan de solidarité envers mon frère je me saisis des poignets d'Harry pour les croiser dans son dos.

- Ah non, c'est pas juste ! Vous êtes deux contre moi ! s'écria t-il.

Tout contre lui, oui.  
Il se débattît du mieux qu'il pût mais je le tenais bien et il ne s'échappa pas.  
Je le fis basculer légèrement en arrière sur moi et surprît le regard de Fred s'attarder sur la peau du ventre un peu découvert.  
Il est vrai que notre petit survivant était plus attirant que jamais, allongé sans aucune retenue, les deux pieds autour de la taille de mon frère, le tee shirt remontée sans aucune pudeur, la bouche humide et ses yeux, ses deux grandes émeraudes brillantes.  
Fred posa sur lui un regard de prédateur.

- Harry, tu vas me le payer..., lui dit il en passant ses mains sous le tee shirt du brun.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et hurla de rire.

- Non … Fred … arrête, arriva t-il à articuler entre un éclat de rire et un cri.

Je le tenais toujours fermement et il fait avouer que Harry se tortillant contre moi était un contact des plus agréables.  
Fred s'arrêta, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je relâchai les poignets d'Harry mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Ton frère est un vrai sadique …, soupira t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

Je lui souris en hochant la tête et Fred rît doucement. Il était toujours un peu essoufflé, et se relava un peu pour que je puisse m'asseoir plus confortablement. Je me remontais un peu sur le canapé.  
C'est vrai qu'on offrait un drôle de spectacle : Fred et moi étions avachis contre les bras du sofa, et Harry était tout bonnement allongé sur nous deux.  
Il s'appuya de nouveau contre moi, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ce que j'ai chauuud …

Je déglutis difficilement, il faisait vraiment exprès de nous troubler. Et bien, il allait voir …  
Je me saisis du bas de son tee shirt et lui relevai doucement, sous ses yeux surpris, et ceux troublés de mon frère. Je lui retirai complètement.

- Ça va mieux comme ça ? lui demandai-je sur un ton innocent.

Il hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement. Et Ron, en bon sauveur, arriva à ce moment là, nourrit et habillé.

- Alors, on va au Ministère ? demanda t-il d'un ton enjoué.  
- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sur que les parents apprécient le fait qu'on aille les déranger, répondis-je.  
- Mais on se fera très discret, alleeeez ça serait marrant.  
- De toute façon on ne peux pas laisser Ginny toute seule, répliqua Harry.  
- Et bien, il y a quelqu'un qui peut rester ici, pendant que les autres iront voir. S'il vous plaiiiiit …  
- Bon, ok Ron. Je viens avec toi, dit Fred dans un sourire.

Il se leva, et se retourna vers nous :

- Restez sages vous deux …

Il me fît un clin d'œil et on les vît disparaître dans la cheminée quelques secondes plus tard. Fred venait de me laisser seul avec Harry.  
Ça, c'était un coup bas.  
Pas que ça me dérange de rester seul - ou presque, mais Ginny dormait…- avec lui. Mais j'avais… peur. Peur de quoi, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Harry s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête sur mes genoux, et je posai une main timide sur sa hanche dénudée. Mon autre main passa dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux. Harry était calme, bien plus calme que moi en cet instant là.  
Je l'observai, détaillant chaque recoin de peau de son torse nu. Sa poitrine se soulevait un peu à chaque respiration, ses bouts de chairs roses n'étaient qu'une invitation au péché. Mon regard descendît sur son ventre, sur son nombril, sur son bas ventre, puis sur ce pantalon qui devait caché mille et une merveilles, laissant pourtant voir des hanches si attirantes.  
Par Merlin, il ne devrait pas me faire cet effet là.  
Je remontai mes yeux vers son visage, où deux émeraudes me fixaient. Je sursautai légèrement et il eût un sourire en coin.  
J'espérai qu'il ne m'ait pas vu le dévorer des yeux comme je venais de le faire, mais son regard malicieux disait tout le contraire.  
Il prît ma main et la posa sur son ventre. Lentement, sans lâcher mon regard, il la fît remonter sur sa poitrine. Je retenais mon souffle, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait un peu. Sa main tenant toujours la mienne, il la fît se décaler vers la droite où son téton dressé attendait que j'y pose mes doigts. Je consentis à bouger ma main, et caressait presque imperceptiblement son mamelon de mon pouce. Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit tout doucement la bouche.  
D'accord, j'avais toujours trouvé Harry Potter beau, et j'avais tord. Il était magnifique. Il était bien pire que magnifique.  
Mon index parcouru la peau soyeuse de son torse, l'effleurant à peine. Je remontai progressivement jusqu'à sa bouche. J'en suivis le contour, savourant sa douceur. Il me regardait toujours de ses yeux brillants, et j'ôtai précipitamment ma main.  
Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Il ne fallait pas. Pas Harry. Il était bien trop précieux pour ça.  
Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me ressaisir et je le sentis bouger. Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes et j'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Pour me retrouver face à ses yeux qui me regardait d'une étrange façon. A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui me regardait comme ça.  
Enfin, deux maintenant.  
Je fis un mouvement pour me reculer, mais il m'agrippa derrière la tête et s'avança vers moi. Il m'embrassa tout doucement, et je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite, trop surprit par ce qu'il venait de faire. Trop surpris de constater à quel point c'était agréable.  
Il se recula.

- Tu … tu veux pas ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Merde. J'étais complètement dingue de lui.

- Bien sûr que si … murmurai je avant de me ressaisir de ses lèvres.

_A suivre …_


	4. Ch 4 :: Le plan

Les personnages d'HP appartiennent à JK Rowling

(Les RAR sont en bas)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **Le plan**

On échangea un long baiser ardent, et oubliant toute peur, je laissais mes mains s'aventurer sur la peau d'Harry. D'abord le dos, il frissonna légèrement, je lâchai ses lèvres. Je sentis son souffle tout contre ma joue, et j'ouvris les yeux. Lui, les avaient gardés fermés. Je l'embrassai de nouveau, il me répondît avidement, puis finalement se détacha et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. On resta un long moment comme ça, je lui caressais lentement le dos, écoutant sa respiration. J'étais si bien comme ça …

Puis, il releva la tête, me fît un sourire timide, et je me sentis littéralement fondre.

Puis, il passa ses doigts sur ma joue, dans un geste doux qui n'était plus seulement du désir, c'était de la tendresse qui se reflétait aussi dans ses yeux. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore, d'un baiser chaste, pour lui dire ce que je ne pouvais pas encore lui dire.

On entendît un bruit fracassant venant de la cheminée, et Harry quitta brusquement mes genoux pour s'asseoir un peu plus convenablement sur le canapé. Je laissai échapper un grognement de frustration et il pouffa discrètement.

- Hé bien les gars, quelle arrivée discrète ! fis je en direction de Fred et Ron – car c'était bien eux.

- C'est pas drôle ! protesta Ron en dépoussièrent ses vêtements. On a failli se faire tuer.

- J'avais bien raison, on n'aurait jamais dû aller fouiner au ministère, s'esclaffa Fred.

Ron, lui, semblait de bien plus mauvaise humeur. Mais Fred continuait de sourire en venant s'asseoir en face de nous, dans un fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry, visiblement lui aussi amusé par la situation.

- On nous a virés ! s'exclama Ron en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Quand on est arrivés là bas, on a tout de suite croisés maman qui nous a ordonné de rentrer à la maison. Le problème c'est que Ron voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement …

- Bien sûr ça va être de ma faute, grommela Ron.

J'échangeai un sourire avec Fred qui continua :

- Et on a découvert qu'en fait, des sorciers s'étaient battus dans un aéroport, bien sûr à grand renfort de magie, et tous les moldus présent s'en étaient aperçus. Il y a eu une panique générale, et le Ministère ne s'est aperçu de rien ! C'est les deux sorciers qui s'étaient battus qui ont finis par se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été discrets. Et finalement, ils essayent de retrouver tous les moldus qui les ont vus, le problème c'est qu'ils avaient tous pris leur avion, et qu'ils mettent un temps fou au ministère à tous les retrouver. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont demandés l'aide de papa, entre autres …

- Un truc très con, quoi …, dît Ron en soupirant. Et quand maman a vu qu'on était encore là, elle s'est énervée.

- Et on est vite revenu là, finît Fred en riant.

Je perçus le regard de Fred sur Harry qui lui sourît. J'aimais bien ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là, je savais que Fred n'avouerai jamais ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui à ce moment là. Mais je savais pertinemment ce que ses yeux reflétaient. Ron se leva brusquement, Harry le suivît en dehors de la pièce et Fred vînt s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- On va dans la chambre ? me demanda t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

Fred s'assît sur le bord de son lit et je fis de même.

- Alors ? demanda t-il, le regard pétillant.

- Alors quoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ben avec Harry !

- Quoi avec Harry ? demandai je d'un ton innocent.

Il sourît, me fît basculer en arrière pour m'allonger, et se plaça au dessus de moi.

- Et bien, qu'est ce que vous avait fait tous les deux ?

- Tu l'as fait exprès hein ? De nous laisser seuls tous les deux …

Il ne répondît pas et je passai mes doigts le long de sa ceinture, puis les remontaient un tout petit peu sur la peau de son ventre.

- J'vais te montrer ce qu'on a fait…

Je le fis basculer sous moi et il se laissa faire, je l'embrassai doucement, comme Harry m'avait fait, puis je continuai, embrassant maintenant plus bas, partout, l'écoutant gémir parfois, puis il m'attira à sa bouche, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il me regarda longuement, puis il soupira.

- J'aime bien savoir ça, ce que tu as fait avec Harry, c'est … bizarre, je ne saurais pas expliquer. Pourtant je t'assure que si ça aurait était n'importe qui d'autre je l'aurais tué.

Je ris doucement.

- Je comprends tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Fred, je te laisserai jamais.

- C'est moi qui dit ça d'habitude …, dît il en souriant.

Je me rapprochai de lui pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire, sans bouger, et je me reculai.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? soupirai-je.

- … Je me disais que tu serais peut être mieux avec Harry, là …

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Mais …, on est frères et …, bafouilla t-il en essayant d'échapper à ma bouche.

- Fred, on a déjà eu cette conversation des milliers de fois…

- Oui mais là ... c'est différent … parce que …gmmmff

J'avais pris sa bouche avant qu'il ne dise trop de bêtises et je m'efforçai de lui donner le plus tendre baiser possible, tout en le serrant contre moi pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Difficile à faire sur quelqu'un qui se débat comme lui…

- George… ARRÊTES !

Il se détacha de moi et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Harry …

Et il referma la porte.

Je restai pantelant au milieu de la pièce. Qu'est ce que Fred avait voulu dire par là ? Fred n'était pas jaloux, ça j'en étais sûr. Enfin du moins, pas avec Harry. Les autres, c'était différent…

Je savais bien que Fred aurait tout donné pour moi comme je l'aurais fait pour lui. De toute façon j'étais à lui et il le savait. Et c'est ce qu'il lui faisait peur.

Surtout si ses sentiments pour Harry venaient s'imposer dans l'histoire …

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit en me disant que Fred et moi étions dans la même situation. Et que finalement, il avait aussi peur que moi.

Je descendis en vitesse dans la cuisine, et me retrouva nez à nez avec Bill.

- BILL ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

- Eh bien, merci pour l'accueil, dit il en souriant.

- Hmff désolé, répondis je en lui souriant à mon tour. Je croyais que tu devais revenir qu'à Noël.

- Ouais, mais y'a eu un changement de programme. Maman m'a prévenu qu'il fallait que quelqu'un vienne ici faire du baby-sitting, fit-il, toujours en souriant. Et vu que Charly est parti les rejoindre au Ministère, et que c'est hors de question que je mette les pieds là-bas, j'ai été volontaire pour m'en charger.

- On aurait très bien pu rester tout seuls, soupirai-je, on a 17 ans …

Il eût un petit rire.

- Oui mais va expliquer ça à maman ... .

Il bût une gorgée de son verre de bièraubeurre.

- T'as pas changé, toi, murmurai je en fixant son verre.

- Hé non, on s'arrange pas en vieillissant. T'en veux un peu ?

- Heu… oui pourquoi pas.

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla me servir un verre pendant que je m'asseyait aussi.

- Mais … je croyais que maman l'avait définitivement confisqué …

- Ouais, mais bon, je me suis dit que comme elle n'était pas là, on pourrait en profiter un peu. T'inquiètes pas, j'ai emmené des réserves pour toute la famille...

Je m'esclaffai pendant qu'il se rasseyait en me tendant un verre. Je le pris et portait le verre à ma bouche. C'était chaud, c'était bon.

- Tu devrais venir plus souvent, tu sais …

- Je sais.

Il me fixa de son regard rêveur, et j'haussais les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, rien. Dis moi, où est Fred ?

- Je sais pas, répondis je, un peu plus froidement que prévu.

Il soupira en posant bruyamment son verre sur la table.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe George ?

Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre et il continua.

- J'ai vu Fred tout à l'heure et il m'a répondu sur le même ton que toi quand je lui aie demandé où tu te trouvais.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche, Bill …

- Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

J'eus un petit sourire. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé celui là. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Pas vraiment, disons qu'on n'est pas d'accord sur certaines choses, répondis-je, sans mauvaise humeur cette fois. M'enfin bon, ça lui passera.

- A quel sujet ?

- Oh, rien qui t'intéresse …

Il fût un peu surprit mais ne protesta heureusement pas. Je me voyais mal lui expliquer la situation.

- Et vous en avez reparlé ?

- Non. Mais je compte bien le faire. De toute façon, c'est Fred, qu'est ce qu'il peut être borné …

- Ouais, exactement comme toi.

Je lui souris. Il avait raison, il avait toujours raison…

- Peut être qu'il lui faut du temps pour accepter ton opinion, c'est tout.

- Oui, je pense aussi. Il fait une espèce de blocage, il a peur, oui ça doit être ça. Tu crois que c'est ça, qu'il a peur ?

- Si tu le dis, c'est sûrement vrai, fit il en riant.

Oui, évidement qu'il lui était difficile de se prononcer sur le sujet. Vu qu'il ne le connaissait justement pas le sujet. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui expliquer. Non, vraiment...

Ron arriva en trombe dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit qui était assit avec moi.

- BILL ?

- Non, non, Godric Griffondor …

Il me lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Bill qui souriait.

- Eh oui, je viens vous surveillez les enfants.

Ron soupira bruyamment.

- C'est incroyable, ils peuvent pas nous laisser seuls plus d'une journée…Enfin, c'est sympa que tu sois là …, dit il en souriant.

Bill lui rendit et se leva.

- Bon, alors où sont les autres ?

- Dehors, enfin sauf Harry qui est dans ma chambre je crois. … Et Hermione vient d'arriver, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, du moment que tu ne ramènes pas tout Poudlard ici. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de bièraubeurres pour tout le monde… Tu viens George ?

- Non, je vais aller … me reposer.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine. J'entendis les exclamations de Ginny dehors.

J'allais parler à Fred au plus vite, lui dire ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre, lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse. Et ça irait mieux. Cette boule qui me serrait le ventre partirait. Il n'y avait vraiment que Fred qui me mettait dans des états pareils.

Je montai silencieusement les escaliers, mais au lieu de me diriger vers ma chambre, j'allai vers celle de Ron. J'avais besoin de voir Harry.

Je frappai, j'entendis un "oui?", et je rentrai.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit de Ron, un livre sous les yeux. Il releva la tête vers moi.

Il ne bougea pas, me regarda approcher le lit, puis quand je me fus arrêté au bord, se mis à genoux devant moi pour que nos visages soient à la même hauteur, et me fît un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en bas avec les autres ? me demanda t-il, brisant enfin le silence.

- Et toi alors, pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?

Il haussa brièvement les épaules en détournant le regard.

- Y'a Hermione alors bon …

Puis, il replongea se yeux dans les miens, approcha sa main, la passa dans mes cheveux et la fît descendre sur ma nuque.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?

- Oh, rien, c'est juste qu'ils préfèrent être tous les deux.

Je me doutais qu'il parlait de Ron et Hermione.

Puis, ce fût au tour de sa bouche de se rapprocher, ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire.

Je sentis une main passer sous mon T-shirt, et remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je réprimai un frisson et empoignai ses hanches pour les coller contre moi. Il eût un hoquet de plaisir.

Il continua ses petits baisers, cette fois-ci plus bas, dans mon cou. Je me reculai, lui pris les mains et l'attirai pour le faire descendre du lit.

Il se retrouva debout devant moi. Je guidai ses mains et les joignît dans mon dos, puis les miennes firent le chemin inverse et passèrent autour de son cou.

Puis, je l'embrassai doucement. Tout doucement, c'était doux et calme. Apaisant.

Il ne fît rien pour approfondir le baiser, savourant comme il se devait ce doux contact.

J'aimais le souffle chaud que je sentais sur mes lèvres juste avant qu'elles se joignent aux siennes. Et les moments de pauses où nos bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, et qu'il me fixai de son regard troublé.

Je mordillai tendrement sa lèvre inférieure, puis l'aspirai, la suçai, la tétai, lui arrachant de petits soupirs.

J'aventurai ma langue entre ses lèvres, rencontrai d'abord ses dents, puis il entrouvrît la bouche. Une langue mutine vînt à ma rencontre.

Je finis par le faire s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, puis je m'agenouillai devant lui, relevai son T-shirt, et déposai ma bouche sur son ventre. Je fis le tour de son nombril, mordillant parfois la peau douce, je sentis ses mains passer dans mon cou, remonter dans mes cheveux, les caresser. Je sentis son souffle s'accélérer, se bloquer quand les doigts commencèrent à défaire son pantalon, et puis ses mains repoussèrent les miennes, et il descendît du lit, se laissant doucement tomber sur mes genoux, passant ses jambes autour de moi. Il m'attira contre lui, ses mains glissèrent sous mes vêtements, et ma bouche cherchait la sienne, sa langue … sa langue dans mon cou. Je perdis ce qu'il me restait de raison, et tentait de lui rendre au moins le dixième de ce qu'il me faisait.

Puis, il stoppa toute caresse, lâcha mes lèvres et son regard croisa le mien. Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et je me demandai un instant s'il ne regrettait pas tout ce qu'on venait de faire.

Non, il ne regrettait pas, sinon il ne serait pas là, assis dans cette position sur mes genoux, ses mains toujours posée sur mes hanches.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiétai-je.

Il baissa les yeux, les remonta aussitôt dans un battement de paupière, comme il le faisait souvent.

- C'est que …, commença t-il, gêné.

Il soupira.

- Je crois que tu vas mal le prendre…

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

- Tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

Il eût l'air surprit.

- Bien sûr que non ! souria t-il.

Je fus immédiatement soulagé, et il approcha sa main pour me caresser la joue.

- Bon, depuis que je vous connais, je vous ais toujours vu ensemble toi et Fred et …

Il se racla la gorge.

- Et ?

J'appréhendai ce qu'il allait me dire, j'espérai qu'il n'allait pas me parler de ma petite dispute avec Fred. Parce qu'à lui aussi, je me voyais mal expliquer la situation …

- Hum, tu sais … je tiens à toi, George.

Il était adorable quand il rougissait. D'accord, si je faisais le rapport entre ce que j'avais vu tout à l'heure, et sa gène soudaine, il ne m'étais pas difficile de deviner.

- Ca je m'en serais douté …, fis je avec un sourire charmeur.

Il eût un petit rire. Je lui relevai le menton et déposait mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Quel rapport avec Fred ? Demandai-je, tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Eh bien, je voudrais que vous deux, enfin … vous …

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure étranglé et il baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. J'eus un petit rire.

- Ca va, j'ai compris, t'inquiètes pas …, lui dis en lui relevant le menton.

- Ah ?

- Tu nous veux tous les deux pour toi tout seul, ça m'étonne pas de toi ça ..., fis je d'un air espiègle.

Il rougît plus fortement, l'air désolé et attendant le verdict. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau et il me regarda, l'air boudeur.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, pourquoi tu ris …?

J'embrassai son front et il ferma les yeux.

- C'est parce que je suis content que tu me le demandes _enfin_.

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Ben oui, expliquai-je, tu ne laisses pas Fred indifférent non plus …

- ….

- Et vu que Fred croit qu'il y a uniquement moi qui t'intéresse.

- …

- Ceci dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi il croit ça mais… Harry ?

- … Heu, je …

Il se racla la gorge.

- C'est surprenant …, chuchota t-il.

Il se laissa tomber contre moi en soupirant, et je ris de nouveau.

- Je suis soulagé que tu me répondes ça, avoua t-il.

Il m'embrassa, puis me fît tomber en arrière et s'allongea sur moi. Je lui passai une main dans le dos, caressant la peau du bout des doigts, et il soupira de bien être.

- Le problème avec Fred, finis je par dire, c'est qu'il a peur de s'imposer. Enfin, non, pas peur mais … il est trop gentil voilà. Il sait que tous les deux on est …ensemble ? (petit rire d'Harry) … et il n'osera jamais s'interposer entre nous.

"Parce qu'il m'aime trop pour ça" j'ajoutai intérieurement.

Harry ne répondît pas, il se contenta de soupirer.

- Ce qu'il faudrait, continuai-je, c'est agir par la ruse !

Harry releva la tête, un sourire en coin.

- T'as un plan ?

- Peut être … fis je en souriant aussi.

- Dis moi, chuchota il en reposant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Il faudrait que Fred croie que tu le prends pour moi, comme ça tu lui imposes la vérité …

- Et je lui imposes la vérité comment ?

- Ca c'est toi qui voit …

Il releva encore la tête, plongea son regard espiègle dans le mien. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou, puis plus bas, embrassant ma peau, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

- C'est une bonne méthode ça ? demanda t-il en laissant sa main courir le long de mes hanches.

- Très bonne méthode …

Il pouffa et m'embrassa, sa langue se mêlant une fois de plus avec la mienne. J'étais sûr de ne jamais pouvoir m'en lasser.

- T'as entendu ?

- Hein, entendu quoi ?

Je tendis l'oreille, puis quelques secondes après entendis une voix bien familière nous appeler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veux ? demanda Harry.

Je ne répondis pas, et il s'écarta un peu de moi. Aussitôt la porte de la chambre s'ouvrît, et Bill apparût et ne remarquant même pas notre position ambiguë nous dît :

- Bon, les enfants, tout le monde est rentré, alors on se dépêche de descendre !

Harry laissa échapper un rire et il se releva. Bill était ressorti en souriant, et je me demandai si un jour on pourrait être tranquilles plus de quelques minutes.

- C'est pas possible, ils se sont tous ligués contre nous, soupirai je.

- Allez, viens …

Il me tendît une main que je saisis aussitôt.

On alla rejoindre les autres au salon, mon père paraissait fatigué, mais ma mère semblait contente d'être enfin rentrer.

- Ah bien, dit elle, on vous attendait.

Harry lui fît un sourire d'excuse et elle le regarda avec ce regard tendre qu'elle posait toujours sur ses fils.

- On sort sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après midi! s'exclama Ron.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Fred qui détourna le regard et mon père prît la parole.

- Et bien oui, nous avons pensé que se serait agréable d'y aller tous ensemble, qu'en dîtes vous ?

- Oui, c'est très bien, dît Harry.

- Très très bien, approuvai-je aussi en souriant largement.

Je le tenais mon plan.

La conversation dévia et je m'approchai un peu plus d'Harry.

- Faut que tu restes ici, lui murmurai-je de façon à ce que personne d'autre n'entende.

Il me regarda d'un oeil surprit, mais hocha la tête sans demander d'autres explications.

Maintenant, il fallait que je parle à Fred. Je m'approchai de lui, il était assis dans un fauteuil et écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation de Papa et Bill.

Je lui passai une main dans les cheveux et il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Tu m'en veux ? demandai-je tout en faisant attention à ce que personne n'entende.

- Non.

Je lui souris et il me frôla discrètement la main. On resta un peu dans le salon tandis que les autres partaient déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Il se releva de son fauteuil, me serra fort contre lui en murmurant des excuses. On resta là un petit moment, puis il se détacha de moi, je lui déposai un bref baiser sur ces lèvres et on passa dans la cuisine.

**&## FLASH-BACK #/ #&**

Fred se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait mal aux bras, mal aux poignets. Il prît sa tête entre ses mains et émît un gémissement plaintif.

George entra dans la chambre en baillant, se dirigea vers le lit de Fred, et resta debout à regarder son frère, stupéfait.

Il était pâle et ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette.

Pourtant, il avait eu l'air de bien s'amuser tout à l'heure.

Ils étaient allés chercher Harry Potter chez lui – le libérer plutôt. En voiture volante. Et leur mère l'avait plutôt mal prit.

George s'assît à côté de lui et lui passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux.

- Ca ne va pas ? murmura t-il.

- Si, si …

- Tu es fatigu ?

Fred hocha la tête, George s'allongea auprès de lui et ferma les yeux aussi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fred prît la parole :

- Tu crois qu'on a eu raison d'aller le chercher ?

- Oui.

- On a encore déçu maman, soupira t-il.

- Fred, elle est pas déçue, juste un peu …énervée …

- Juste un peu, sourît Fred.

George posa alors sa tête dans le creux du cou de son frère. Il lui mordilla tendrement l'oreille, et Fred rigola doucement.

Il apprécia un instant l'étourdissement que la bouche de George lui procurait, puis se releva et retourna George pour le mettre sur le dos.

Il aimait bien quand son frère le regardait comme ça, les cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage -qui n'allaient pas tarder à être joyeusement ébouriffés.

Il aimait l'excitation qui s'emparait d'eux à chaque fois qu'ils se cachaient pour s'embrasser, ou se toucher.

Et puis aussi, leur légère honte, les moments de gène du début de leur histoire, les rougissements, les petits baisers, timides au départ.

La découverte du corps, le toucher, la peau douce, l'odeur, la chaleur, le désir … Et puis, le plaisir.

Fred se pencha sur le visage de son frère, effleura de ses lèvres le front brûlant, descendît jusqu'à la bouche, y posa la sienne, se retira aussitôt.

Puis, y retourna, passa sa langue à la commissure des lèvres. Puis l'embrassa, doucement d'abord.

Fred s'arrêta, regarda son frère qui ouvrît les yeux, des yeux délicieusement troublés.

Fred s'assît sur lui et lui passa ses deux jambes autour. George lui caressa la joue, puis fît glisser sa main dans son cou, et lui agrippa la nuque pour attirer son visage vers le sien.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, savourant le goût de l'autre.

Puis Fred passa ses main sous la chemise de son frère, remonta jusqu'aux épaules, puis redescendît.

Il ouvrît calmement chacun des boutons, laissant chaque fois apercevoir un peu plus la peau pâle qu'il connaissait bien.

Puis, il recommença, il caressa, embrassa, attentif à chaque petit bruit que faisait son frère.

Sa main commença à défaire le pantalon, quand George l'interrompît, se releva vers lui, et lui enleva son T-Shirt. Il toucha lui aussi, reprît les lèvres, les abandonna, goûta la peau.

Puis, finalement, Fred posa sa tête sur l'épaule de George, reprenant leur souffle ils n'échangèrent pas un mot.

George passa distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, il savait qu'il leur en fallait plus, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça, pas déjà.

**&## FIN DU FLASH-BACK #/ #&**

Je descendis dans la cuisine, mes bombamousses dans la main. Percy et maman y étaient. Parfait. Quoique jouer ce tour à Percy pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Et très drôle.

Je m'assis sur une chaise en face de mon frère qui lisait le journal, une tasse de thé à la main. Ma mère faisait la cuisine – sûrement pour ce soir. Elle me tournait le dos.

- Ils n'en parlent même pas…, soupira Percy les yeux toujours rivés sur la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ma mère haussa les épaules, et se retourna.

- George, tu veux bien sortir le plat en grès dans le placard s'il te plaît …

Je m'exécutai, et me rassis à ma place. Percy reposa alors sa tasse, il fallait agir maintenant.

J'allongeai le bras pour mettre ma main à côté de la tasse, il ne le remarqua pas. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma mère, et glissai doucement les bonbons dans le thé, priant pour que le fait de mélanger les deux n'ait pas des conséquences meurtrières …

A mon avis, elles allaient être surtout meurtrières pour moi. Je me levai précipitamment, il fallait qu'on me voie fuir. Je restai dans le couloir

J'entendis un petit bruit d'explosion, un cri de ma mère et un cri (de rage) de Percy.

- GEORGE ! hurla ma mère.

Je rentrai dans la pièce, soudainement rempli d'une étrange vapeur jaune à l'odeur de …vanille. Tiens, fait étrange à étudier, si je m'en sors vivant …

Je ne distinguai plus les corps de ma mère et de Percy. J'entendis une vague formule magique, la vapeur disparût aussitôt pour laisser place au visage furibond de ma mère.

- C'était une expérience …, risquais-je d'une petite voix.

- UNE EXPERIENCE ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI !

- Mais maman ….

- Tu vas me nettoyer cette cuisine …! Et tu as intérêt de le faire avant qu'on ne revienne !

- Mais … on devait aller sur le Chemin de traverse…

- NOUS allons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant que TOI tu nettoieras cette cuisine !

Je retins un sourire, tandis qu'elle continuait de me crier dessus. Tout marchait vraiment comme prévu. Je perçu finalement un "MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE !" et je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'entrai dans ma chambre, Fred y était.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? j'ai entendu maman crier …, demanda t-il.

- J'ai testé les bombamousses dans le thé…, fis je en souriant.

Il éclata de rire et se rapprocha de moi.

- T'es puni ? me murmura t-il dans l'oreille.

- Ouais …

- Harry est malade, toi tu es puni, quel hasard ! fît il en riant.

- Harry est malade ?

- Oui.

Oh, mais il savait très bien se débrouiller celui là … Je souris à mon frère et je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer vers moi.

- Reste avec nous…, soufflai je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

Il se figea, et je pouvais sentir son hésitation. Et je comprenais parfaitement, seulement je savais qu'il en avait envie, et je voulais qu'il le dise…

- Vaut mieux pas, soupira t-il en essayant de s'éloigner de moi.

Je croisai mes mains dans son dos et je l'embrassai d'abord sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou, puis lui mordis doucement l'oreille.

- S'il te plait …

- …

- T'en as envie non ?

- George, je …

Ma bouche coupa toute protestation de sa part. J'entendis Ron nous appeler. Je me détachai de lui. Il gardait les yeux baissés, il hésitait.

- J'peux pas … chuchota t-il avant de s'éloigner de moi et de sortir de la pièce.

Je soupirai profondément, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il avait dit oui dès maintenant. Tant pis.

J'enfilai un T-shirt de Fred, celui avec un "F" rouge dessus. Facile comme ruse, mais j'étais sur que ça marcherait. Je courus presque jusque dans le salon où Ron, Percy et mon père attendait devant la cheminée.

- A te voilà, on t'attendait ! s'exclama Percy, un peu énervé. (Visiblement il avait mal digéré la bombamousse au thé). Tu sais où est Bill ?

- Dans la cuisine avec George, fît Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en me lançant un regard entendu.

- Très bien, il nous rejoindra là bas de toute façon, dît mon père. Harry, ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui, répondit l'intéressé qui s'était assis sur le canapé. De toute façon, George est là, au cas où …

Je lui fis un clin d'œil discret et il me sourît.

- Bon, très bien, on y va, Molly et Ginny sont déjà là-bas alors on se dépêche. Fred, vas y.

Je pris un peu de poudre de cheminette, la lança dans la cheminée, et j'aperçus Bill et Fred entrer dans la pièce. Je me précipitai dans le feu devenu vert et cria un "Chemin de Traverse!". J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir l'expression de stupeur sur le visage de Fred avant d'être emporté par le tourbillon.

J'atterris devant la banque Gringotts, presque aussitôt rejoint par Ron, Percy, Bill et enfin, mon père. J'espérais que Fred n'ait pas eu le temps de leur révéler la vérité. Il devait m'en vouloir …

Mon estomac se serra à cette idée. De toute façon Harry allait vite le rassurer, mais quand même …

- Dis moi, _Fred_, fît mon père en insistant bien sur mon prénom - enfin, celui de mon frère, pourquoi George paraissait si surprit de te voir partir ?

Oops, il avait eu le temps de remarquer ça. Pitié, faîtes qu'il ne comprenne pas …

- Heu … je sais pas …

- Et tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi il nous a dit que tu n'étais pas Fred, mais George …

Il paraissait furieux.

- Allons papa, il était sûrement jaloux, fît Bill d'une voix joyeuse. Ou alors c'était encore une de ses blagues. N'est ce pas, Fred ?

Je déglutis difficilement en hochant la tête. Mon père soupira, son regard s'attarda sur le "F" de mon T-shirt.

- Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas très grave. Bon cherchons votre mère les enfants …

Je croisai le regard de Bill qui me fît un sourire malicieux. Je ne savais pas comment, mais il se doutait de quelque chose …

_A suivre … _

* * *

_**RAR **:_

Déjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Zick** : Merci :-) Voila la suite !

**Naera Ishikawa** : Oui Fred va revenir ;-) ! Merci beaucoup !

**Louve** : Merci, ça me touche beaucoup :-)

**lil'ly** : Arf pourtant je voulais pas paraître trop sadique. C'est rat ? :-) Lol. Merci. (J'adore ta description d'Harry, ça lui va très bien tout ça ;-)

**Melisandre** : c'est marrant vous avez presque tous dis que j'étais sadique. Même pô vrai .. :-)Merciii ! (et puis, histoire de faire un petit spoiler : Harry veut les deux bien sur !)

**lou** : Ben oui, moi j'aime bien les fics kawaï. Lol. Merci !

**aurelia** : merci :-). Bien sur, qu'il va se passer qqchose lol, voici la suite.

**Pyrix **: Merci à toi :-)

**la rodeuse** : merci, voila la suite !

**Lalouve** : Roh je suis vraiment si sadique que ça ? ;-) Mercii !

**Anonyme-girl** : Lol, merci bcp pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de rendre les gens hystérique ;-).

**Tiayel** : Merci :-). Beuh tape pas ton didi c'est pas sa faute le pauvre, c'est qu'il paraît que je suis sadique ! ;-)

**BoB Chiri** : Lol merci pour cette looongue review ;-), ça m'a fait plaisir. En plus, c'est bien d'avoir tes pensées sur les personnages :-). Merci encore !

**Spikesleslasheux** : Merci, voila la suite :-)

**Jo Lupin** : Merci :-), la suite la voilaa …


	5. Ch 5 :: De quoi perdre son self control

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'HP appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Petite note de moi : Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard ! Surtout pour un si petit chapitre, j'ai honte ...  
Bon, normalement c'était le dernier chapitre, mais je pense que ça aurait fait trop long, donc j'ai préféré le couper en deux. J'espère pouvoir mettre le sixième et dernier chapitre en ligne d'ici 2-3 jours (étant donné qu'il est presque terminé).

Bon, je re-situe un peu l'histoire. Ce chapitre commence dès que Fred sort de sa chambre, juste après avoir dit à George qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec George et Harry. Donc c'est un POV de Fred.  
Et heu ...c'est tout. Les RAR sont en bas de la page.

(Comment faire du blabla pour rien :-)

###

A peine eus je refermer la porte de ma chambre derrière moi que mes larmes menacèrent de couler.  
J'inspirai profondément et essayai de me calmer. Je n'allais pas encore pleurer …  
Ridicule, j'étais ridicule.

Les mots de George me revinrent brusquement en tête.  
_Reste avec nous_.  
Rester avec eux deux ? Pour quoi faire ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi.  
_T'en as envie non ?_ Je laissai échapper un rire désabusé. Ouais, j'en mourrais d'envie. C'était ça le pire.

Je descendis calmement jusque dans la cuisine, histoire de boire quelque chose avant de partir.  
Bill y était.

- On part dans quelques minutes, me dît il simplement.  
- Ok.

Je me servis un verre d'eau et croisai le regard suspicieux de Bill.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda t-il.  
- Rien …, pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- T'as pas l'air bien.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Ca se voyait tant que ça ?

- Bon, va falloir y aller.  
- Ouais, on y va.

Je déposai mon verre dans l'évier et on prît la direction du salon.

Je m'arrêtai net en voyant George disparaître dans la cheminée. Mais que …?

- Bon, George tu fais attention à Harry, et pas de bêtises ! fît ma mère à mon attention. Et n'oublie pas la cuisine …  
- Mais …  
- Allez on se dépêche , Fred va nous attendre sinon.

Ca me fît l'effet d'une douche glacée et je m'exclamai :

- Mais c'est MOI Fred !

Papa fronça les sourcils.

- Mais non papa, s'exclama Bill, tu vois bien qu'il plaisante.  
- Pourquoi George serait partit à ta place alors ? demanda mon père sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Bill.  
- Mais j'en sais rien !  
- Mais arrêtez, fît Bill, George n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est pas drôle, George.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Je vis mes frères prendre la poudre de cheminette.

Mon père ne me laissa pas le temps d'en rajouter.

- Bon, nous verrons ça avec Fred, ou George … enfin nous verrons ça avec ton frère ! fît il.

Il avait l'air plutôt énervé. C'est vrai que ce genre de petites blagues ne lui faisaient généralement pas plaisir …  
Sauf que là, ce n'était pas une blague.

Et mon père partît lui aussi, suivit de ma mère, Ginny et Hermione qui ne semblaient pas avoir écouter la conversation.

Je restai un bon moment à fixer la cheminée d'un regard vide. Je n'en revenais pas que George m'ait fait un sale coup comme ça … Pas que cela me dérangeait de ne pas aller sur le chemin de traverse, mais il aurait pu me prévenir s'il voulait tellement y aller, au lieu de manigancer tout ça …

Un bruit me sortît de mes pensées et je me retournai aussitôt.

Harry s'avançait vers moi, deux verres à la main.

- Tiens bois ça pour te remettre de tes émotions …, c'est du Coca.  
- Hein ?

Harry eût un petit rire et il me tendît un verre. C'est marrant comme son rire avait des vertus relaxantes.

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle boisson, on aurait dit du café.  
Sauf que le café n'a pas de bulles.

- C'est … quoi ?  
- Du Coca Cola …  
- Oh. Un truc moldu …  
- C'est Hermione qu'en a rapporté.

J'en bus une gorgée. Pas mauvais …

Je déposai mon verre sur la table basse.

- Harry …

Le Harry en question s'approcha de moi et posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il passa lentement ses bras autour de ma taille. J'eus un mouvement d'hésitation.  
Est-ce qu'Harry savait que je n'étais pas George ?

Il me fît un sourire, je plongeai dans ses yeux émeraude, et j'essayai de me reculer.

- Harry attend…

Il m'attira encore vers lui, puis passa sa main sur ma joue.  
Je me sentis défaillir, et fis encore un mouvement pour m'éloigner.

Il appuya sa main sur ma nuque pour rapprocher mon visage du sien.  
Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, et je ne me sentis plus la force de le repousser. Il m'embrassa doucement, je sentis des frissons se répercuter dans tout mon corps.  
Non, il ne fallait pas …

Harry fît pression contre ma bouche et je l'entrouvris légèrement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
Une langue s'y faufila et ce simple contact me fît gémir sourdement.

Je me reculai brusquement.

- Non, Harry, je ne suis pas …

Il n'écoutait rien, il fît descendre sa bouche dans mon cou et ses mains remontèrent sous mon T-shirt.

- Harry …

Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller, il ne fallait pas …  
Il croyait que j'étais George, et je ne devais pas en profiter.

- Harry, arrête.

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Loin de là. Il reprît possession de ma bouche et je luttai pour ne pas me laisser aller.

Je me détachai encore une fois et il plongea son regard dans le mien. Il eût un petit sourire.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de t'expliquer avant …, chuchota t-il.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis m'embrassa tendrement. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était bon. Et une vague de culpabilité m'envahit.

- Harry, faut pas, je ne suis pas...  
- Je sais, me coupa t-il.  
- Tu …sais ?  
- Oui je sais, _Fred_.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et il eût un petit rire. Il m'embrassa encore, puis me prît les mains pour m'attirer vers le canapé.

Il me fît asseoir, puis s'assît à califourchon sur mes genoux pour me faire face.

J'étais trop stupéfait pour prononcer le moindre mot, et je me laissai subjuguer par les sentiments que j'avais pourtant tenté d'oublier, tandis qu'il m'embrassait la bouche, puis le cou…

Je fermai les yeux quand il passa ses mains sous mon T-shirt, pour caresser ma peau. Je me mordis la lèvre sous les vagues qui me tordaient le ventre, et j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir soulever mon T-shirt. Je levai les bras pour qu'il me l'enlève complètement.  
Je voulus lui faire la même chose, mais il me saisît la main.

- Non …, souffla t-il.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur l'épaule, puis descendît un peu plus bas. Sa bouche m'arracha un gémissement et il releva la tête.

Il était beau avec cette lueur dans le regard, j'approchai une main pour lui caresser la joue. Il ferma les yeux et sourît. J'embrassai sa bouche si tentante, encore une fois.

Il avait finît par poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, et je me retenais de ne pas poser les questions qui me taraudaient l'esprit pour ne pas gâcher le moment.

Puis, finalement, ce fût lui qui releva et la tête.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher …, soupira t-il, une légère gêne visible dans ses yeux. Tu veux des explications je suppose …  
- Oui, répondis je.  
- Bon, soupira t-il, déjà désolé pour toute cette mascarade …

Il avait l'air tellement sincère que je lui aurais bien pardonné n'importe quoi.

- C'est pas grave, murmurai je.

Il sourît. Puis m'embrassa au coin de la bouche.

- Mais … pourquoi ? demandai je.  
- Parce que je te voulais …

J'en fus tellement surpris que je ne répondis pas.

- Je sais, continua t-il, ça aurait été plus simple si je te l'avais dit, ou si George te l'avait dit …

Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de mon frère.

- Il est au courant, ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura Harry qui venait visiblement de percevoir mon malaise.  
- Oh.  
- Pour tout t'avouer, c'est lui qui en a eu l'idée …  
- Ah … Ca m'étonne pas, soupirai-je.

Il rît. Et je fis de même.  
Je me demandais si c'était vraiment ce que George voulait, que je rie avec Harry, comme lui aurait pu le faire en ce moment.  
Bien sûr George ne m'aurait pas laissé seul avec lui s'il était jaloux. Comme moi je n'aurai pas laissé George seul avec Harry ce matin si je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

- C'est trop compliqué …, murmurai je pour moi-même.  
- Qu'est ce qui est compliqué ? demanda doucement Harry.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, toujours assis sur mes genoux, et je lui caressai lentement la joue.

S'il savait …  
J'eux un sursaut. Et s'il savait ? George aurait pu lui dire …  
Non, impossible.

Harry rigola.

- Si tu voyais ta tête …

Je ne répondis pas.

- Fred, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta t-il. Tu … Tu le voulais hein ? Enfin … j'veux dire …qu'on s'embrasse et tout ça …

Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Il était si mignon quand il était gêné

- T'inquiètes pas, fis je en riant. Bien sûr que je voulais tout ça.

Il eût un sourire timide.

- Pourquoi t'as pas l'air content alors ?  
- Harry … je suis content.

Il releva la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage et m'embrassa.

- Bon, je crois qu'on a une cuisine à nettoyer, dît il.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui, il va falloir réparer les conneries de ton frère …

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais son rire m'empêcha d'en dire plus et je le suivis docilement à la cuisine.

Mon cœur battît à une vitesse folle cet après midi là, et je redoutai le moment où j'allais devoir affronter George.  
C'était stupide, je savais bien que c'était stupide mais j'avais peur de ce moment là, celui où je devrais affronter mes sentiments.

###

Les autres finirent par rentrer, en fin de soirée. On avait fini l'après midi dans le jardin avec Harry. Je crois qu'il voulait attendre que j'ai parler avec George avant de … disons de passer aux choses plus sérieuses.

Ron vînt nous rejoindre, nous disant que tout le monde était rentré.

- Et où est Geo …Fred ?  
- Dans votre chambre je crois, me répondît il.

Je les laissai donc là, et je montai dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait personne et je redescendis les escaliers.

George y était, seul.  
Il me fît un petit sourire quand il me vît. J'étais certain qu'il craignait ma réaction.

- Alors, comme ça, t'as nettoyé la cuisine ? fît il avec un sourire gêné.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demandai je d'un ton cassant.

Je vis yeux vaciller un peu sous le ton de ma réponse et il articula d'une faible voix :

- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?  
- George ! Joue pas à ça …  
- Eh bien… heu …j'ai pensé que ce serait …une bonne idée.  
- Tu penses peut être mal !  
- Fred … Je …

Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. C'était une drôle de sensation de le faire souffrir, car il soufrait à ce moment là, j'en étais sur. Bien sûr, je n'était pas vraiment fâché contre lui, après tout, fallait avouer qu'il avait eu une bonne idée … Et puis ça avait été plutôt bénéfique d'ailleurs …  
J'eus un petit sourire et reportai mon attention sur George.

- Je te ferais remarqué que c'est toi qui a commencé ! s'exclama t-il en relevant la tête.  
- Moi ?  
- Oui, c'est TOI qui m'as laissé seul avec lui ce matin !  
- Oui mais c'était différent ! répliquai-je. Toi, tu n'étais pas contre le fait d'être un peu seul avec lui.  
- Parce que toi tu étais contre, bien sûr.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Seulement MOI je n'aurais jamais été faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais toi pour te laisser seul avec lui !  
- Fred …  
- Moi je n'aurais pas fait tout ça derrière ton dos !

George semblait désespéré. Il allait rendre les armes, sans aucun doute.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dît il. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'en voudrais à ce point…

Il baissa la tête et je m'approchai de lui. Une forte envie de le consoler me prît et je luttai pour ne pas le serrer dans mes bras.

- Tu crois pas que t'aurais dû m'en parler avant ? fis je d'une voix plus douce.  
- Mais je t'en ai parlé ! Tu voulais rien entendre …

Je l'attirai légèrement contre moi.

- J'ai peur, avouai-je.  
- Moi aussi, c'est un peu normal non ? J'veux dire …on ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans une situation comme celle là …  
- Ca c'est sur ! m'exclamai-je en souriant.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait avoir une discussion sérieuse sur tout ça ? murmura t-il.  
- Mouais … Pas dans la cuisine en tout cas.

Il releva la tête en souriant.

- Tu te souviens quand on avait eu la maison rien que pour nous deux ?  
- Comment oublier ? répondis je en rougissant légèrement.

Il eût un sourire pervers et me poussa jusqu'à la table.

- Moi je me souviens surtout de ce qu'on avait fait ici, sur cette table …, me susurra t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je le repoussai brusquement.

- T'es dingue ! Tout le monde peut surgir d'un moment à l'autre ! m'écriai-je.  
- On les entendra arriver, répliqua t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Je ne trouvai plus la force de lui dire non.

- Tu me pardonnes ? souffla t-il contre ma bouche.  
- Evidemment, murmurai je avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Je restai accroché à sa bouche pendant quelques minutes. Puis un bruit vague nous parvînt du couloir, un éclat de voix, une porte qui s'ouvre, qui se referme brusquement.  
On se détacha, nos regards fixés vers la porte.

- BILL ! fît la voix de Ron de l'autre côté de la porte. Ca va pas ? Tu voulais m'écraser le nez ou quoi ?

Puis la porte se rouvrît, Ron, Harry et Bill entrèrent dans la pièce.  
Je détachai rapidement mes mains du cou de George qui se recula. Rapidement, mais pas assez pour qu'Harry ne remarque rien, et son regard surpris rencontra le mien avant que je détourne les yeux.

Ron fixai Bill d'un œil mauvais et ma mère surgît dans la cuisine.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama t-elle, le regard inquiet.  
- Rien maman, c'est juste Ron qui s'énerve pour rien, répondît Bill.  
- C'est toi qui m'as refermé la porte à la figure ! T'es complètement fou ! s'écria Ron une moue sur le visage.  
- Calmez vous, soupira ma mère. Bill, arrête tes imbécillités et aide moi à mettre le couvert. On dîne dans le salon, les parents d'Hermione vont nous rejoindre ensuite.

Bill nous sourît et il suivît ma mère. J'en restai bouche bée. Est-ce que Bill avait vu ce qu'on était en train de faire ? Etait ce pour ça qu'il avait brusquement refermé la porte aux nez de Ron et par conséquent d'Harry ? Et pourquoi nous avait t-il sourît comme si tout était naturel ? Est-ce que Bill _savait_ ?

Harry ne nous regardait plus et Ron s'affaira à trouver quelque chose à manger. Ma mère l'appela du salon et il nous marmonna un vague "je reviens" avant de passer dans le couloir.

Puis, George s'approcha d'Harry, lui effleura délicatement la joue, déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, et passa dans son dos. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, et piqua sa nuque de petits baisers.  
Je m'approchai à mon tour, Harry releva ses yeux vers moi avant de me sourire, et je l'embrassai doucement.

Il se recula puis murmura :

- Ron va revenir …

Pour toute réponse, George lui mordilla tendrement l'oreille.

- Hé, je suis sérieux, sourît Harry.

Son sourire s'effaça quelque peu et il baissa les yeux.

- Est-ce que je pourrais venir … dormir avec vous ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortît et je jetai un regard à George qui avait la même expression que moi sur le visage.

- Eh bien …, finis je par dire, moi je suis d'accord. George ?  
- Heu … je sais pas, répondît il un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Harry se détourna légèrement vers lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et je vis les mains de George s'agripper à sa taille, froissant le tissu au passage.

- C'est d'accord, capitula mon frère une fois qu'Harry l'eût relâché.

J'eus un petit rire et Harry détourna sa tête vers moi.

- Bien sûr il faudrait que tu en aies envie, lui murmurai je à l'oreille.

George se mordît les lèvres mais ne pût cacher son sourire. Je lui tirai la langue. Harry m'attira vers lui.

- J'en ai envie, soupira t-il dans le creux de mon cou.

Il y déposa un baiser puis se détacha définitivement.

Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard, nous informant qu'on passait à table.

###

Les parents d'Hermione étaient très gentils, mon père les adorait d'ailleurs - normal, ils étaient moldus après tout. Ils me rappelaient d'ailleurs un peu les parents de Lee, un peu intrigués par le monde sorcier, mais toujours très admiratifs devant la magie.

Pour l'instant, ils se régalaient de spaghettis à la bolognaise, en racontant à mon père comment fonctionnait le système du courier. Et moi, pour l'instant, je me moquais totalement du courrier moldu.  
Je me concentrai pour essayer de garder un visage impassible tandis qu'Harry, assis en face de moi, avait _égaré_ son pied contre ma jambe malgré les regards furieux que je lui lançais. Il se contentait de me sourire innocemment. Alors ça, il allait me le payer.

- Tu peux me passer le pain George ? me demanda Ginny qui était assise à côté de moi.  
- Moi c'est Fred, fis je machinalement en lui donnant le pain.

Elle n'y fît pas attention, comme d'habitude, et je croisai le regard amusé d'Harry puis celui de George, qui était assis à côté de moi. Harry avait retiré son pied. Soudain George s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau. A la vue du sourire satisfait d'Harry, il avait dû récidiver l'expérience sur mon frère.  
Je regardai autour de moi pour vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué son petit manège, et j'enlevai mon pied de ma chaussure.  
L'air de rien, je glissai mon pied contre sa jambe, et remontai le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à venir frôler son entrejambe. La fourchette d'Harry resta suspendu dans les airs tandis que sa bouche resta entrouverte et que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.  
Le rouge lui monta un peu aux joues et il me lança un regard noir. Je lui souris et repris un peu de pâtes sans bouger mon pied pour autant.  
Je lançai un regard à George qui avait un sourire en coin auquel je répondis.

- Harry, fît soudainement ma mère, je vois que tu as retrouvé ton appétit ! Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Oui oui, répondît il d'une voix un peu étranglée.  
- Tu es sûr, tu es tout rouge ! s'exclama George.  
- C'est vrai ça, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas trop chaud ? fis je à mon tour.  
- Tu as peut être de la fièvre, dît George.

Harry s'empourpra de plus belle sous nos regards satisfaits.

A part ça, le dîner se déroula sans trop d'encombres.

###

_A suivre ..._

(Z'avez vu, j'ai pas fait une fin sadique ! ;-)

Réponses aux reviews

BoB Chiri : Lol tes reviews me font toujours rire Bon, bah Fred est un peu ... surpris quoi lol. J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu.  
biz à toi.

la rodeuse: merci . La suite la voilà, et je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce retard ...

melisandre : Mercii. Vi c'est fred qui est avec Harry, bon normalement dans le prochain ils sont tous les 3 !

aurelia: Merci bien ! Voilà la suite. Bisous.

Jo Lupin : Vi, la ruse des prénoms. C'est si simple, mais j'adore . Merci à toi !

Pyrix: Mh je sais que c'est confus, moi même j'avais du mal à m'y retrouver alors tu vois ... ;-)Merci bcp !

Zick: Arf le lemon c'était pas pour ce chapitre encore mais dans le prochain promis (c'est dingue comme tout le monde attend les lemons ! et moi la première en ! ;-)

onarluca: merci à toi ! v'la la suite avec du retard et je m'en excuse (oui je sais je me repete )

Anonyme-girl: Tu sais que j'aime bien tes reviews :-) ! Non sans blague c'est très flatteur lol . merci beaucoup à toi, bizz !

Shiva: Contente de t'avoir fait aimer le FW/GW. merci bien !

LOULOU: Merci ! voilà la suite

ayame : merci bcp !

Vif d'or : Vi, moi j'aime bien les "R", va savoir pourquoi ! ;-)  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai du talent ou autre chose mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. Bisous à toi .


	6. Ch 6 :: Dans mes bras

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'HP appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Voilà le dernier chapitre.  
J'ai arrêté le POV, question de praticité, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dérangeant par rapport au reste de la fic …  
Bonne lecture !  
(Pff j'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon …)

Chapitre 6 : **Dans mes bras**

Fred rangea la dernière assiette dans le placard puis rejoignît George dans le salon.

- On monte ? lui demanda t-il.

George se leva et suivît son frère.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Fred une fois entré dans la chambre.  
- Dehors …  
- Harry aussi ?

George hocha la tête en soupirant. Il se rapprocha de son frère et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu crois qu'il va venir ?  
- Je sais pas.

Ils se sourirent puis Fred prît une mèche de cheveux de George et joua avec.

- Je me demande si les cheveux d'Harry sont aussi doux que les tiens …  
- Arg … question existentielle …, fît George en roulant des yeux.

Fred lui fît une grimace et voulût se détacher des bras de George mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi …  
- Oh vraiment ? demanda Fred d'un ton innocent.  
- Vraiment.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère pour l'empêcher de répliquer.  
Fred se détacha brusquement, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière George.

- T'as pas fermé la porte ? chuchota t-il, le regard inquiet.

George se détourna pour voir la porte de leur chambre restée entrouverte.

- … Si, pourtant, je l'avais fermée …

Fred haussa les sourcils, puis alla fermer la porte.

- T'as dû oublier…  
- Ouais, sûrement.

George haussa les épaules puis se rapprocha de Fred. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, et Fred poussa George sur le lit.

- Quelle délicatesse ! se moqua celui ci.  
- Pauvre petite chose …

Il se recula vers la tête du lit pour s'appuyer le dos contre le mur. Fred le rejoignît et s'assît sur ses genoux. Le sourire de George s'effaça un peu, et Fred songea qu'il serait facile de se perdre dans la tendresse de ce regard.  
Pourtant, le doute surgît encore une fois et George la remarqua.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta t-il.  
- Tu crois que c'est possible de … d'aimer deux personnes ?

George parût un peu surprît et ne répondît pas immédiatement.

- Eh bien … je crois que oui, finît il par dire.

Fred posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ca tombe bien alors, parce que moi aussi je crois que oui, murmura t-il.

George rigola doucement et resserra son étreinte.

- Tu crois qu'Harry a vu tout à l'heure ? demanda George.  
- Dans la cuisine ? Je suis sur que oui.  
- Ah …  
- C'est de ta faute aussi ! maugréa Fred en relevant la tête. Tu contrôles jamais tes pulsions ! acheva t-il dans sourire.  
- Pff … N'importe quoi.  
- Si, c'est vrai, chuchota Fred avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son frère.

George soupira.

- Bon de toutes façons, il n'a pas eût l'air trop choqué …, remarqua George.  
- Ouais, c'est vrai. Juste un peu surprît.  
- Et puis, il n'a rien vu de trop compromettant.  
- Quand même, on était étroitement colées l'un à l'autre …  
- La ferme, j'essaie de me rassurer, répliqua George.  
- Oh pardon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'assumes pas tes gestes, se moqua Fred.  
- Gnagnagna …

Fred pouffa et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentît des mains s'infiltrer sous sa chemise. Il ronronna presque sous la caresse, puis il sentît les mains de George se faire plus entreprenantes et commencer à défaire son pantalon.

- George … Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment ? demanda t-il, faussement contrarié.  
- Oui.

Fred sourît puis mordilla tendrement la chair de la gorge offerte.

- De toutes manières, avec toi c'est - …

Un bruit de chaise qu'on bouscule empêcha Fred de finir sa phrase.  
Ils détournèrent leurs regards vers le bureau et ne virent personne. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Depuis quand cette chaise bouge toute seule ? fît George.  
- Le Terrier, taverne des gens invisibles …

Une fois que Fred eût prononcé sa phrase, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- Non …, souffla t-il.

George sembla réagir, et son cœur s'accéléra brutalement.

Ils échangèrent un regard, ne sachant que faire. Fred se leva brusquement, et s'avança prudemment vers le bureau. Les bras tendu en avant, il finît par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et tira brutalement sur le tissu. Harry apparût, les yeux légèrement troublés.

- Tiens, Harry, quelle surprise … ! plaisanta Fred.

Ledit Harry rosît légèrement.

- Désolé …, balbutia t-il en se reculant un peu vers le bureau.  
- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens ? fît George en se levant du lit.  
- Mais … je ne vous espionnais pas …  
- Menteur, dît Fred en se plaçant derrière lui.

Harry leur lança un regard craintif.

- Fallait que je saches …, souffla t-il, pendant que les lèvres de Fred se glissaient dans sa nuque.  
- Que tu saches quoi ? lui murmura celui-ci.  
- Pour …vous deux, sourît Harry.

George hésita un instant, puis voyant le sourire taquin d'Harry, comprît qu'il n'en était pas choqué.

- Oh. Et tu as la réponse à ta question ?

Harry hocha la tête, toujours souriant, et fît :

- J'ai même eût une démonstration.  
- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de regretter, fît George d'un ton espiègle.  
- Oh mais je regrette ! s'exclama Harry, …de vous avoir interrompu au moment où ça devenait intéressant…  
- Quel pervers ! s'exclama Fred en s'écartant du brun.

George eût un petit sourire puis attira Harry vers lui, posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Harry n'eût pas le temps de protester, il avait déjà scellé leurs deux bouches.  
Fred les regarda un instant, puis songea qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller fermer la porte. Il verrouilla la serrure, puis se dît que finalement une serrure était facile à briser. Il lança un sort de verrouillage.  
Il se détourna vers son frère qui avait finit par plaquer Harry contre le mur, et décida avec un petit sourire de lancer aussi un sort de silence.  
Cédant à l'envie qui lui tiraillait le ventre, il rejoignît les deux garçons. Harry repoussa doucement George, s'avança vers Fred et l'embrassa avec hésitation. Fred sourît avant de s'en emparer plus farouchement.

Harry se recula brusquement.

- Heu je crois que je ferai mieux de retourner avec les autres parce que …

Il n'eût pas finît sa phrase que George l'attira vers lui fermement.

- Tu crois pouvoir nous allumer comme ça et partir ensuite ? - Mais je …

Deux mains l'attirèrent vers le lit et il se retrouva allongé sur les couvertures. La tête appuyée contre le torse de Fred, il sentît George lui enlever ses chaussures tandis que Fred caressait distraitement sa bouche.

- Non … on ne peut pas faire sa maintenant ! s'exclama t-il.  
- Je te ferais remarqué que c'est toi qui est venu …, murmura Fred à son oreille.  
- Mais j'étais censé venir quand tout le monde aurait été couché ! Ils vont pas savoir où je suis, ils vont s'inquiétez et…  
- Mais quel bavard ! s'exclama George en riant. Fred, fais le taire.  
- C'est vrai que ta bouche pourrait s'avérer plus utile, mmh ? enchaîna Fred.

Harry ouvrît la bouche pour protester et Fred en profita pour l'embrasser. George rigola, et Fred fît de même.

- Je … ne trouves… pas ça drôle, souffla le brun.

Fred s'arrêta de rire, et l'embrassa de nouveau, se reculant un peu à chaque fois qu'Harry voulait approfondir le baiser. Harry eût un grognement de frustration et se tortilla pour attraper les lèvres si tentantes et qui souriaient de façon mesquine.

- Harry, arrêtes de bouger comme ça ! s'exclama George en essayant désespérément d'ouvrir le pantalon du jeune brun.  
- C'est pas de ma faute si ton frère veut ma mort, soupira t-il en abandonnant finalement. Il …

Il fût coupé par une bouche qui lui mordilla la peau du ventre. Il haleta et une langue se faufila contre la sienne. Une autre se glissa dans son nombril, puis remonta taquiner ses tétons.  
Il gémit sourdement contre la bouche de Fred et tenta de bouger ses poignets, qui étaient fermement cloués sur la couverture par les mains de George.

Fred libéra ses lèvres, et glissa sa bouche dans sa nuque, ses mains descendant le long de ses hanches.

- En fait, vous voulez tous les deux ma mort … souffla t-il faiblement.

La bouche de George contre la sienne le fît taire, et il sentît les deux mains lui libérer les poignets et se saisir de son T-shirt. Il se releva un peu pour essayer de s'asseoir, et son T-shirt valsa au pied du lit. La bouche de Fred se déplaça jusqu'à son épaule, y laissant une marque rouge, et Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de George pour l'embrasser.  
Les mains de Fred glissèrent le long de la ceinture de son pantalon puis défirent le bouton du jean, puis la fermeture, et effleurèrent rapidement le sexe durcit d'Harry.  
Ce dernier relâcha dans un gémissement la bouche de George.  
Il souffla un "encore…" et Fred pouffa, lui faisant frissonner la peau de sa nuque. Harry referma les yeux quand ledit Fred lui mordilla l'oreille, sentît George se reculer, puis son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes et finir lui aussi au pied du lit.  
Les doigts de George se posèrent sur sa cheville, remontèrent jusqu'au pli du genou qu'ils effleurèrent  
Harry ouvrît les yeux, rencontra ceux de George qui lui sourît malicieusement, et il regarda avec appréhension la main du roux glisser le long de sa cuisse. Fred posa ses mains sur ses hanches, glissant le bout de ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous vêtement. Harry soupira et se laissa basculer en arrière sur l'épaule de Fred. Quand il comprît que Fred n'irait pas plus loin, il gémît un "s'il vous plait", et le roux lui mordilla l'oreille avant de finalement descendre son boxer. Harry n'ouvrît pas les yeux, mais soupira de contentement quand George lui retira complètement.  
Fred caressa la bas ventre d'Harry, descendît un peu, puis remonta, arrachant un gémissement de protestation à celui-ci.  
George sembla enfin avoir pitié de lui, eût un sourire, puis déposa sa langue sur le gland gorgé de sang. Harry eût un hoquet de plaisir

- Tu aimes ça ? lui murmura Fred à l'oreille.

Harry hocha la tête, et Fred porta deux doigts à la bouche du brun qui donna un coup de langue dessus, puis les mordilla en essayant de retenir ses gémissements. Il ne retînt plus rien quand George le prît entièrement dans sa bouche et il se cambra.

- Tu as envie de lui ? chuchota la voix chaude de Fred à son oreille.

Harry sentît une autre vague de plaisir déferler en lui.

- Oui, gémît il en cherchant la main de Fred à tâtons et en ondulant légèrement des hanches. Il voulait que George aille plus vite …

- Et de toi aussi, souffla t-il à Fred avant d'amener ses doigts à sa bouche encore une fois.

Il les lécha, les yeux toujours fermés, la bouche de Fred soufflant contre son oreille, puis les fît descendre sur la peau de son torse. Fred caressa doucement un téton dressé et Harry fît échapper un gémissement.

Il n'y tînt plus, et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de George et lui fît suivre le rythme dont il avait envie.  
Il n'eût pas besoin de plus pour jouir dans la bouche de George, les mains de Fred fermement crispées autour de ses hanches. George se releva, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry encore étourdi.

- Déjà fini ? fît George d'un ton moqueur en soulevant le menton d'Harry.

Le concerné ouvrît ses yeux voilés, et se blottît un peu plus dans le cou de Fred. George rît et embrassa son frère, d'abord doucement, puis plus voluptueusement.  
Harry releva un peu la tête, regardant ses deux futurs amants s'embrasser, et sentît son corps réagir.  
Il laissa sa joue glisser contre le torse humide de Fred, puis passa sa langue autour de son nombril.  
Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et Harry sentît un frisson lui traverser le corps. Il posa sa langue sur le membre dur du roux.

Harry sentît la langue de George venir courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis derrière son oreille. Il frémît encore une fois, puis deux mains se posèrent dans ses cheveux. Il prît le sexe de Fred entièrement dans sa bouche et se laissa guider, attentif à chaque bruit qu'il faisait, sentant son excitation le regagner.

Dans un dernier soubresaut, Fred se répandît dans sa bouche. Harry sembla satisfait du résultat et eût un grand sourire.

George le regarda comme un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie et Harry eût un frisson d'appréhension et, quand le roux passa derrière lui et effleura longuement sa hanche, il ferma subitement les yeux.  
George se colla contre lui et il pût sentir à quel point il le désirait. Il fît un mouvement du bassin afin d'aller à la rencontre du sexe de George qui eut un halètement. Deux mains s'agrippèrent brutalement aux hanches d'Harry. Ce dernier eût un petit rire.

- Ca t'amuse ? lui chuchota George d'une voix qui le fît frémir.

Harry voulût se tourner vers lui, mais il l'en empêcha en lui saisissants les poignets.

- Ca va se payer …, continua George.

George glissa une main entre les cuisses du brun, remonta jusqu'à l'entrée son anus qu'il caressa lentement du bout des doigts.  
Harry gémît doucement et se mordît la lèvre. Il vît du coin de l'œil Fred aller chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, mais n'y prêta plus attention quand George accentua sa caresse. Harry s'entendît supplier.  
Puis, Fred se plaça face à lui, lui effleura la joue.  
Un doigt mouillé s'enfonça en lui, et il eût un petit cri de surprise.

- Ca va ? lui chuchota George.  
- Oui …

George bougea son doigt et Harry s'habitua peu à peu à cette présence. Le roux mît un deuxième doigt, et Harry serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Fred lui déposa de petits baisers sur tout le visage et Harry se détendît un peu.  
Après quelques instants, George se retira. Harry allait protester mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, George le pénétra. Harry ferma les yeux, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Fred s'empressa de les effacer. George attendît, en lui suçotant le cou, les épaules. Puis Fred posa ses doigts sur son sexe, et partagé entre le plaisir et la douleur, Harry donna presque involontairement un coup de rein.

La douleur s'amplifia, mais il continua. George haleta à son oreille. Quand tout s'effaça soudainement, il se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux d'avoir mal.  
George bougea en lui, et Harry libéra ses mains pour s'agripper au cou de Fred.

George posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et amplifia son mouvement. Harry gémissait à chaque coup de boutoir sans même penser à se retenir et quand Fred reprît sa caresse lancinante, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir tellement c'était bon. Il se pencha un peu en avant et embrassa Fred, laissant sa langue lécher la mâchoire, le menton, et lui dévora passionnellement les lèvres, plus vraiment conscient de ses gestes.

Les halètements de George à son oreille ne firent qu'augmenter son excitation, et il se répandît dans la main de Fred, dans un long gémissement, suivît presque aussitôt de George.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fred et reprît sa respiration. George, agréablement essoufflé aussi, posa sa main sur la taille du brun qui se retourna. Il lui sourît et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? demanda George en lui caressant la joue.  
- Non …c'était très bien …

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et se retourna vers Fred.

- Encore …, souffla t-il à l'oreille du roux avant de lui dévorer le cou. Mais Fred le repoussa gentiment.

- Quoi, déjà ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée …

- Si, c'est une très bonne idée ! fît George en s'installant contre les oreillers, bien décidé de profiter du spectacle.

Fred lui dira la langue, puis demanda à Harry :

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?  
- Oui…

Il le ré embrassa.

- S'il te plaît, supplia t-il.

Fred se sentît incapable de résister plus longtemps et fît basculer Harry sous lui.

- Dans ce cas, dît il en souriant.

Harry lui rendît son sourire et tendît ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Fred s'exécuta et lui écarta tendrement les cuisses.

George observa d'un œil repu la scène devant ses yeux, se demandant vaguement si Fred avait aussi ressenti cette chaleur plaisante, cette douce plénitude en le voyant faire l'amour avec Harry.

Quand ils eurent atteint l'orgasme, Harry déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Fred, puis rejoignît George contre les oreillers. Il se blottît dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Fred les rejoignît, le cœur battant encore la chamade. George lui fît un sourire auquel il répondît.

Fred aperçût les marques rouges qui ornaient les hanches, les bras et le dos d'Harry. Il soupira et caressa une petite griffure sur le poignet.  
Harry ouvrît les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura t-il.

Fred lui sourît, et l'embrassa sur le front. Harry sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Fred.  
- Est-ce que c'était juste pour une nuit ? demanda Harry en baissant les yeux.  
- Est-ce que tu veux que ce ne soit juste pour cette nuit ? répondît George en se relevant un peu, essayant de dissimiler la crainte dans sa voix.  
- Non, bien sûr que non …  
- Alors, ça ne le sera pas. Dors maintenant.

Harry lui sourît, puis l'embrassa, et se coucha finalement.

Harry se réveilla lentement, se frotta les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre de Ron, et que le bras posé sur sa taille ne devait pas être non plus à Ron. Il porta son regard sur les silhouettes couchées de chaque côté de lui et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.  
Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses deux amants et il enfila le premier pantalon qu'il trouva, sûrement à Fred, ou peut être bien à George, et il descendît dans la cuisine.

Le soleil était à peine levé, et le silence pesait sur la maison. Il avait l'habitude d'être réveillé avant tout le monde.  
Il se servît un verre de lait, le bût, et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et il se força de cesser d'afficher ce sourire béat, et espéra que ce ne soit pas Ron qui arrivait. Parce qu'il se voyait mal lui expliquer le fait qu'il portait le pantalon d'un des jumeaux et qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre.  
Ce fût Bill qui passa la porte, en étouffant un bâillement.

- Hey, bonjour Harry ! s'exclama t-il.  
- Salut Bill, répondît le concerné avec un sourire.

Le regard du jeune adulte descendît jusqu'au pantalon qu'Harry portait, sourît imperceptiblement, puis se dirigea vers un placard.  
Harry s'assît sur une chaise, et tenta de dissimuler la gêne qui l'envahissait.

- Bien dormi ? fît Bill en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
- Heu, oui …  
- Ron s'est demandé où tu étais passé hier soir. Je lui aie dit que tu étais parti faire un tour.  
- Oh … merci, répondît Harry en rosissant légèrement.  
- De rien.

Bill avait juste l'air amusé, et Harry se détendît un petit peu.

- Bon, je crois que je vais remonter … fît il en se levant de sa chaise.

Bill hocha la tête et Harry lui adressa un petit sourire. Il remonta rapidement les marches, puis poussa le plus silencieusement possible la porte.  
Les jumeaux étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, les yeux toujours clos. Harry sourît et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assît au bord, et caressa distraitement la joue de Fred. Celui-ci ouvrît aussitôt les yeux.

- Salut, chuchota Harry.  
- 'Jour …

Fred se releva légèrement et embrassa délicatement la bouche d'Harry. Ce dernier lui rendît son baiser en le repoussant contre l'oreiller, et sans lâcher ses lèvres, monta à califourchon sur son ventre. Fred le fît basculer entre George et lui et il eût un petit cri étouffé. Fred lui libéra la bouche et se blottît dans le creux de son épaule.

- Vous allez faire quoi en septembre ? demanda soudainement Harry.  
- On va essayer de trouver quelque chose à Pré Au Lard …  
- Vraiment ? s'exclama le brun.  
- Oui, une boutique ou quelque chose comme ça. On a déjà une petite idée de ce qu'on va acheter, d'ailleurs …  
- Mais c'est génial ! s'écria Harry.

Fred se redressa un peu en souriant, et l'embrassa.

George remua un peu, et fît, d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ?

Harry rigola et se rapprocha de lui.

- Désolé, murmura t-il contre sa bouche avant de clouer leurs lèvres.

Fred contempla le spectacle d'un œil attendri, puis Harry se détacha et se rallongea.

- Tu n'as pas perdu notre carte ? demanda George en ouvrant les yeux.  
- Celle où il y a le passage secret pour aller à Pré au Lard ? fît Harry en souriant.  
- Oui …  
- Bien sûr que je l'ai gardée.  
- Oh. Et tu crois que tu pourras t'en servir souvent ? renchérît Fred en laissant ses doigts effleurer l'épaule d'Harry.  
- Je ne sais pas, ce sera difficile avec les profs, mes amis, les devoirs et …

Harry ne pût terminer sa phrase, la bouche de George fermement collée à la sienne, et les mais de Fred étant en train de descendre bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse garder son calme.

- D'accord je viendrai tous les week-end, tous les soirs, toutes les nuits …  
- Je vois qu'on est bon en persuasion, hein Fred ? fît George, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Je vois ça aussi.  
- Vous êtes rien que des … pervers … qui profitent de moi … et de mes…ah arrêtez … faibl -

La phrase s'acheva dans un balbutiement incompréhensible et le brun ferma brutalement les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir que lui prodiguaient les caresses de ses deux amants sur lui.

Harry ouvrît les yeux, et rencontra le visage de Fred encore endormit, et s'assît en se frottant les yeux. George, de l'autre côté de lui, dormait aussi. Il se leva en songeant qu'il devait bien être midi, et sortît de la chambre.  
Harry sortît de la maison, le soleil l'éblouît un peu et il vît rapidement Bill, allongé dans l'herbe.

- Bill ?  
- Harry ! fît Bill en ouvrant les yeux. Tu sais que Ron et Hermione t'ont cherché ?  
- Oh non …, gémît Harry.  
- T'inquiètes pas, je leur ait dit que tu étais partis te balader avec les jumeaux.

Harry soupira et s'assît par terre à côté de lui.

- Hé Harry, t'en fais pas, personne ne se doute de rien …, dît Bill en s'asseyant.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui. De toute façon, qui pourrait bien imaginer ça ? fît Bill un sourire en coin.

Harry eût un sourire puis dît :

- Mais toi, tu l'as su …  
- Oui, mais moi, ça fait longtemps que je sais …  
- Tu veux dire que tu savais qu'ils avaient une relation … spéciale ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui, depuis pas mal de temps. Mais ne leur dis rien.  
- Ok, de toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas…  
- Oh si, ça te regarde. Tu sais, je les aie protégé depuis qu'ils sont tout petits... C'est ton tour maintenant, répondît Bill en souriant.

Harry lui rendît son sourire et Bill lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Bonne chance …, lui dît avant de se relever. Je vais aller aider maman. On se voit au déjeuner…

Harry le regarda s'éloigner.

- Au fait, Bill !  
- Oui ? fît l'intéressé en se retournant.  
- Merci … pour tout.

Bill lui adressa un sourire et passa la porte d'entrée.

Harry finît par se relever, entra à son tour et remonta les escaliers, en réfléchissant aux meilleures façons de réveiller ses nouveaux amants.

**FIN**

Voila, merci à tout le monde de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir reviewé !

**RAR.** J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié du monde, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas sinon je m'en excuse !

onarluca : merci ! Voila la suite

Lalouve : lol, vi j'appelle ça une fin pas sadique ;-) merci !

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas :

Jo Lupin : Oui le pauvre Harry, mais j'aime bien le torturer moi (gentiment bien sur !), c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort ça ;-)  
Je connais la grève de l'esprit créateur, c'est terrible quand ça arrive ! lol

LILI : merci ! Voilà la suite...

Melysandre : Lol, si c'est bon signe ça va alors. Bon j'espère que tu vas survivre quand même ;-) merci à toi !

Zick : Lol, voila la suiiiite ! (et le lemon ;-) merci !

Dame Lune : Heu oui c'était un peu salaud ;-) je suis désolée pour mes retards, je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre impatiemment une fic en tant que lecteur, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on attende impatiemment MA fic (va savoir pourquoi : ) Merci bien pour tous ces compliments !

Grosse marmotte : Oui chez moi aussi, ffnet merde de temps à autre, c'est chiant ... merci !

BoB Chiri : Lol, oui oui c'est bientôt le fred/georges/Harry ;-) voila la suite ! Merci à toi !

Vif d'or : eh bien merci beaucoup : (39 ans ce n'est pas vieux ! lol) bisous à toi.

Fliflou : merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite ;-)

Anonyme-girl : Merci beaucoup! en espérant que ce dernier chapitre te plaise ... biz ;-)

Kamy1 : oui ça se concrétise ;-) merci !

Héloïse : Lol, donc voilà le lemon ;-) merci !

Mab202 : Merci ! Ah moi aussi je suis une maniaque, c'est pour ça que je fais très attention ;-)

Aurelia : oui, chez moi les 2-3 jours c'est en fait 2-3 semaines ;-) non, mais j'avoue que là, je suis VRAIMENT en retard ! voilà donc enfin la suite

Sweetsun : merci, voila la suite !

Prune : Merci beaucoup :-) voilà la suite !


End file.
